FORBIDDEN DESIRE
by crystal-mist
Summary: On a planet divided on the basis of Gods what happens when the rulers of two rival kingdoms fall in love? Find out...A AlicexShun fan fiction
1. INTRODUCTION

**ME- Hey you guys, guess what? My second fan fic is also a BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLER based one...HURRAH!!**

**Joe -So ****FORBIDDEN DESIRE ****huh!! It sounds interesting. ****Arisu DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS**

**ME -On with the story**

**FORBIDDEN DESIRE**

**CHAPTER ONE .........introduction**

**by crystal-mist**

**FLAME KINGDOM [PYRESS]**

Worship God – Dragenoid

Rulers–Mr and Mrs Kuso Fire Prince –Daniel Kuso

Second in command –Chen Lee

**WATER KINGDOM [AQUAS]**

Worship God –Prayess

Rulers –Mr and Mrs X Water Prince –Marucho

Second in command _Klaus

**EARTH KINDOM [SUBTERRA]**

Worship God -Gorum

Rulers- Mr and Mrs Sanders **[made it up] **Earth Princess –Julie

Second in command –Billy [_also Julie's fiancé]_

**LIGHT KINGDOM [HEOS]**

Worship God -Tigrera

Rulers –Mr and Mrs Misaki Light Princess-Runo Misaki

Second in command -Hoolio

**WIND KINGDOM [VENTUS]**

Worship God -Skyress

Rulers-Mr Kazami Wind Prince -Shun Kazami

Prince of the Breeze – Seichiro [_Shun's brother in this fan-fiction]_

Second in command -Komba

**DARK KINGDOM [DARKAS]**

Worship God -Hydranoid

Ruler / Dark Prince- Ace

Priestess - Alice

**NEUTRAL KINGDOM **

Worship God -Wyvern

King -Joe Second in command - Mira

**[A/N: I haven't watched New Vestroia. So I don't know much about Baron and, so he is out of the fic. As for ****Hoolio****! Well I dunno how else to spell that weird they are all 19 in this the places mentioned will be in the format which follows**

***_name of place _* and thoughts will be in italics thank you]**

In a parallel dimension there exists a planet called Ekametrika. This planet was divided into seven kingdoms on basis of their respective Gods. The kingdom of Darkas was considered most ominous of all due to its attribute of Darkness. The citizens of all the kingdoms considered Darkas to be evil and therefore ignored them, so the rulers were forced to do the same. It was like they never existed. The people of Darkas were hurt at first, but over time they learnt to accept the fact that no mater how nice they were, they would only be seen as outsiders. Another thing that made Darkas different was that instead of the post second in command, they had a priestess. The priestess was supposed to bring good luck to the people, and was believed to protect Darkas from all ill-powers. She was considered their savior in times of tragedy, and if anything bad ever happened, she was considered responsible. Superstition ran thick in all worlds.

The kingdoms of Pyress, Aquas, Heos, Subterra, Ventus and also the neutral kingdom had signed a peace treaty among themselves, so the rulers and their children often met each other. Although, the neutral kingdom practiced a policy just as its name suggests. They helped anyone and everyone, regardless from which kingdom they were from.

***DARKAS***

A girl with beautiful orange hair was standing near a water fountain, deep in thought. She did not notice the figure of a nineteen year old behind her. The silence was broken by his words. "Is anything wrong milady?"

The girl turned towards the young man in surprise, but smiled as she noticed the concern on his face. "Oh no, everything is fine your highness, which reminds me- didn't I ask you to stop calling me milady? It sounds like malady. You know the disease."

He chuckled at her statement. "Alright. But Alice, You have been spaced out a lot lately."

"Oh really? I didn't realize...I was just wondering what it would be like to go into the outside world."

"You want to see what it is like outside the palace? But, you are the priestess. You cannot go out of doors, that goes without saying."

She gave him a faint smile. She knew that he was right. But, she couldn't help but restrain her inquisitiveness.

"But surely Ace, you do not expect me to waste away in this palace, do you?" she exclaimed in despair.

He sighed, as he heard what she said. He knew that Alice was a determined girl. Despite being the priestess, she was really kind to him, and he cared for her a lot. She was the most important person to him, and he accepted that.

"I'll see what I can do, Alice." he replied, sighing in defeat to his own emotions.

"You really mean it? Thank you, Ace. Thank you so much…" cried Alice in joy. He gave her a smile before leaving the terrace. Alice also smiled inwardly. She knew that she could count on Ace.

***VENTUS***

The king had called a meeting of both the princes. When they had assembled the King addressed them. "I have an errand for you in the neutral kingdom. There is a parchment that I need, in possession of the king there, and since he the both of you already know him. I thought you would be able to relate to him....So which one of you want to go?"

"I'll go." said Shun as soon as his father completed. Seichiro stared in surprise at Shun's sudden enthusiasm, but remained silent and did not protest.

"Very good, Shun. Glad to see that you are finally taking interest in governing the kingdom." praised his father, the king.

"But, I think that Seichiro should come along as well, father." said Shun, which only increased the suspicion in Seichio's mind.

"Okay if you insist, I'll come along as well." said the youngest Kazami. He knew that his brother was planning something sneaky and that he would just have to support it. Shun smirked seeing his face.

"Okay, that is settled then." said the king, with finality. He was pleased that his children were so responsible.

When the king left the room,

"Okay brother, what are you planning?" asked Seichiro to the wind prince.

"Well...father never lets us leave the kingdom. So I thought that meeting the king of the neutral kingdom would be a good ticket to get out of here." he explained to his younger brother. But the younger prince still had that cynical look on his face.

"And, where do I come in?"he asked, a bit annoyed. Shun laughed at his brother's question.

"You just know me too well. I was thinking that you would be kind enough to get that parchment while I wander around a bit."

"WHAT? No way, Shun, I will not." he exclaimed.

"Come on please…At least you can go outside the palace...and see Joe and Mira...and it would be a big favour....and you can be the host to all the Ventus parties."

Seichiro sighed at this."Okay, okay… I cannot believe the things I do for family...I'll go and meet Joe, while you have some fun for a change."

"Thanks...I owe you one."

***DARKAS***

Alice was in the balcony watching the birds, when she heard some footsteps heading towards the balcony. She turned around only to see Ace. "I have some good news for you." he said with a smile plastered on his face. She was doubtful as to what he meant by that. He could read the uncertainty on her face.

"I have arranged a trip for you." he explained.

"A trip?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes the neutral kingdom is a beautiful place and the king has agreed to have you there. But, it is a ONE day trip, mind you....You will be safe there and there will be no need for guards to accompany you."

"You really mean it Ace?" she questioned in utter bewilderment.

He nodded and continued "You can leave first thing tomorrow morning. But Alice, promise me that you will be careful all the same."

"Yes I promise you. I honestly cannot think of how I should thank you for this favour."

"It's okay, I want you to be happy, and that's all."

The next day Alice was excited. "I finally get to go outside." she sang in joy. Ace was glad that she was so happy. He just enjoyed watching her prance about.

"Bye Ace...See you soon." she waved, poking her head out of the carriage. He smiled and waved back."Take care now."

She found the outdoors extremely pleasing. The only greenery she ever had seen was the garden in the palace courtyard. It was pretty beautiful, but was nothing compared to the great, vast world outside the walls of the palace. She enjoyed every moment of the **ten** minute ride to the neutral kingdom.

***NEUTRAL KINGDOM***

The king and his second-in-command were waiting at the palace gate to greet the priestess of Darkas. Alice smiled at them and bowed "I am so grateful to you, your majesty. Thank you for having Me." she said expressing her gratitude.

Joe and Mira looked at each other in confusion; they were expecting the priestess to be all high and mighty, not as humble as the girl bowing down before them. "Don't mention it. Are you really the priestess?" asked Joe astounded. Alice nodded, then blushed realizing that she hadn't introduced herself properly yet."Uh...forgive my manners...I almost forgot........My name is Alice Gehabich."

"I'm Joe, the king of the neutral kingdom and the pretty young lady over here is my second in command, Mira."

"Nice to meet you."

"So Alice, this is your first time to venture outside the palace, I presume." asked Mira, with an all-knowing look on her face.

"Oh yes...This is my first time out of the palace. You see, the only garden I have seen is the one in the palace backyard. If you don't mind can you suggest some place famous for its scenic beauty?"

"Yes, what's more Mira will take you there." Said Joe with a smile. Hearing what Joe said Mira's face became serious. She would have loved to go with Alice, but she and Joe had an appointment with the wind prince. _How could he have forgotten that? _ She wondered.

"But Joe, we have that meeting with the wind prince."

"That is okay Mira. Surely you can miss that, it wouldn't make a difference." said Joe, with a nervous tone, acting as if he hadn't forgotten the meeting and had deliberately asked Mira to go with Alice.

"Oh no...There is no need for you to miss a meeting on my behalf.....I would not mind going alone." The king of the neutral kingdom considered Alice's proposal. He wasn't quite sure whether he should let her go alone. But, then again, she was probably tired of always being surrounded by guards all the time.

"Well, if you insist I guess it is okay." and he gave her the co-ordinates of a place not far off, which had a beautiful waterfall. She thanked them and headed off in that direction.

On the stroll to the waterfall she looked down at her clothes. Ace had made her wear normal clothes just to be on the safe side, but she didn't mind them one bit. She had never been one for clinging onto fashion. She walked and walked for a long time until she reached a clearing."_Hmm......this looks like the right place to me_." she thought to herself.

As she reached the clearing, she gasped.

**Me -Ooooooooooooh she gasped....What did she see?**

**Baron - Why am I not in the story? *stomping his feet like a baby***

**Me - I already explained why....SHeesh......**

**Baron - Well then go and see New Vestroia ASAP..................**

**Me - I'll try *sweat drops***

**Baron- Anyway I'll help you this one time HEY YOU GUYS****R&R**

**Me -Just admit it. You just want more face time in this fanfic.........**

**Baron - Yeah!! *laughs nervously***


	2. THE FATEFUL MEETING

**FORBIDDEN DESIRE**

**crystal-mist**

**Me- Hey guys....I think I'll do my own disclaimer for a change. If I owned Bakugan Shun and Alice would have gotten together. Last time I checked they were still single...So do the math.........**

**Just for the record I do not own Bakugan......or any of it's characters****.**

**Marucho – You sure? 'cause you sure act like you do…**

**Me – Take no notice of shortie here….On with the story.**

CHAPTER TWO

THE FATEFUL MEETING

***NEUTRAL KINGDOM***

As she reached the clearing she gasped. The place was just so beautiful. The view was breath-taking and the waterfall was crystal clear. She watched in ecstasy as the water hit the rocks and sent sprays of water all around. She had never even imagined that she would see something so beautiful in her lifetime. She sat down on the cliff and admired the splendor of the place before her.

"Magnificent......." was the only word that escaped her lips, as she soaked in the warm rays of the morning sun. Also, near the cliff there was a natural garden of wild roses. The scent from the roses made the place even more pleasurable. She made her way towards those glorious flowers, and admired their iridescent petals.

**Meanwhile**, Shun and Seichiro was making their way to the palace to meet Joe and Mira. When they were almost at the palace. "Uhm.....excuse me....Could you stop here please?" Shun asked the driver of the carriage. The driver was astonished.

"But Sire, we still have five minutes to go before we reach the palace."

"Well, the palace isn't my brother's final destination." said Seichiro with a sly smile.

"BUT Sire, your father told me-" but he was cut short by Seichiro.

"-surely, you are not disobeying a DIRECT order from the wind prince?"He asked pretending to be alarmed.

"No, no...I will stop right away your highness." Shun smiled at this, and thanked his brother just before leaving. After the carriage left he wandered aimlessly. He had no guards with him, so he felt unnaturally free. He kept walking through forest-after-forest._ I hope I don't get lost with all this wandering around_ he thought. But, he stopped as he reached a clearing. In the clearing he saw the figure of a girl with orangish-red hair, amidst hundreds of wild roses. He watched silently as the girl stroked a rose gently. She was beautiful. Her face was one of the palest shades of white the prince had ever seen. Her eyes were the softest brown ever to have been created, and her orange hair plastered her face perfectly to complement her skin-tone. He was mesmerized by her beauty. He stood there in silence. Even though he was just above her, she did not seem to be aware of his presence.

_I know that it is impolite to spy like this. But how can I get her attention? _He thought. For the first time in his entire life Shun felt helpless.

He cleared his throat."Uh-hum.....Do you mind if I join you, miss?"He asked, uncertain whether he was doing the right thing. She looked up in surprise, only to see someone on slightly elevated ground watching her. She just stared at the young man before her. He had long, black hair. She had never expected that men grew their hair. Moreover, she was completely captivated by his honey- coloured eyes. They were soft and pleasant. She liked the look of him, but she did not answer his question.

They stood there, staring at each other, without a word. They were drowned in each other's eyes, they just kept standing there.

For how long? Now that was the question. They did not know... One minute? Two minutes? Three? There was a long silence. But, for some strange reason neither of them felt uncomfortable during the silence.

Alice was the first one to snap out of the trance. "Uh....well, sure why not? Come on down." she said. Shun gave her a smile and joined her by her side.

"The roses, they smell wonderful. Don't they?" asked Alice in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yes, are they wild roses? Or did you plant them here?"

"Oh! They are wild...I think, it's actually my first time here." she said, and then she turned to look at him. "So, I take it that it is your first time here as well."

He nodded, indicating that she was right."Would you like to see the most wonderful view ever created?" she questioned.

"Yeah sure." answered Shun, a bit amused.

Alice led the way to the cliff that faced the waterfall, and he followed without a word. "There…" she said with finality pointing at the waterfall.

Shun admired the view. It was indeed, as she said the most beautiful view ever created.....

"Magnificent......"he muttered under his breathe. Alice looked at him in surprise, because that was exactly what she said when she had seen the view. She stared at Shun.

He noticed this "What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked in an innocent voice, which made her give him a smile.

The sweetest smile he had ever seen in his life. At the moment that the smile tugged her lips, she looked like an absolute angel.

"Beautiful," he muttered still looking at Alice. She looked rather taken aback and her pale face was a light shade of pink. He quickly turned his face away to the waterfall in embarrassment. He felt his face heat up as well. "Uh...I meant the waterfall…its beautiful." he stammered, quickly blurting out the first excuse he could think of. What would she think of him now? Would he be no better than a stalker in her books? He badly wanted to know what was going through her mind. But he was uneasy to face her. He wasn't quite sure whether he would like the expression on her face.

"Yes, the waterfall. It really is beautiful." she said, breaking the silence. She had her eyes fixed on the waterfall. Shun was almost surprised that his lame excuse actually worked. He sighed with relief.

Time passed, and it closely neared afternoon. They didn't talk much, but enjoyed the scenery and each other's company. It was nice to have someone to share the memory of that wonderful place with.

"So, did you bring lunch?" asked Alice breaking the long silence.

"Uh ...no I wasn't that well-prepared." he said with a sheepish-grin.

"Then... Would you like to share mine?"

He was speech-less. Was she really asking him to spend the afternoon with her? A smile tugged his lips. "Sure, if that is okay with you." he said at last.

"Would I have asked you to join me if that wasn't okay with me?" she said with a giggle. Shun felt really helpless around her; he was always making goofy dialogues. That had never happened to him before. He smiled inwardly as he shared her lunch.

"So do you come here often?" she asked him while eating some sandwiches.

"Well, don't you already know that it is my first time here?" he asked puzzled. She smiled sheepishly. _Oh Hydranoid, how could I have forgotten that? I must look like a complete idiot in front of him...Please help me. _She thought

"I uhm....meant...Will you **be coming **here often?" she asked, saving herself from looking like a fool.

"Oh.....I don't know....What about you?"

"I'm not sure either...Today is a Saturday, so I just came on a little trip." she said, considering the facts.

"Yeah, me too.....I think I'll come here next Saturday as well though." he said, he wasn't sure why he was lying to her. He probably couldn't sneak out of the castle ever again. But something made him lie. He didn't know what...It was like intuition......But what kind of intuition?

"Next Saturday? You mean you'll come?"

He nodded.

Then they started a conversation about roses, and then other random topics. Time flew by...It was already evening...They felt really happy in each other's company. They were about to jump to another topic when Alice stood up and looked sadly at the sun.

"I am sorry, but I'd best get going now." she said in a down-trodden voice. He didn't know what to say. This girl was so kind and beautiful, and she was leaving, he had no idea where she was from, he would probably never see her face ever again. He felt something heavy trod on his heart.

She was leaving, but she turned back to face him. She knew that she had only just met him, but the thought of not being able to see him again pained her greatly. So she looked into his eyes and smiled her angelic smile and said "You said you'll be here next Saturday right...Well, I'll try to make it.....I'll see if I…I can join you." and with that she left.

When Shun heard these words escape her lips, he felt that he could hug her. Why? He didn't know. He didn't care how he was going to sneak out of the castle for the second time. But he would do it. Even if he got into trouble, nothing would matter, if only he could see the face of that girl one more time.

On her way back Alice felt like singing at the top of her voice, but she restrained herself and made her way to the neutral palace. Joe and Mira saw her off. The ride back seemed shorter than before._ I have absolutely no idea how I am going to come here again next Saturday. But I feel like I must._ She thought as she gazed out of the window. When the carriage went through the gates of the Darkas palace, Ace welcomed her.

"So, how was your day?" he asked with a smile.

"It was INCREDIBLE .....Absolutely incredible." she said with the happiest smile she had ever smiled.

But underneath all that she was extremely anxious. How would she get to the neutral kingdom next Saturday? HOW?

**Me -Chapter two done at last *wipes sweat off forehead***

**Runo - Arisu...I have something to ask you......something very serious...**

**Me - Okay what is it?**

**Runo - Is it just me? Or are Alice and Shun the only ones getting face time in this fiction?**

**Me - Uh well....It is an AlicexShun story......What do you expect?.Trust me......you and the others really have very, very less to do here......So fewer time on air.**

**Runo -The nerve!!! *snorts angrily* Well, you made me a princess, so I forgive you .FOR NOW...**

**Me- Don't take any notice of her........Anyways.....Thank you all you wonderful readers for taking the time to read this.........And I would really appreciate it if you**** READ AND REVIEW** ** thank you *bows* And forgive me if Shun is a bit OOC****.**


	3. GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER

**Forbidden Desire**

**crystal-mist**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bakugan**

**CHAPTER 3**

**GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER**

One week passed slowly to Alice and it was already Friday. She found it really strange that she wanted to see him again so badly, she had just met** him**...Him! She didn't even know his name. _Now that was silly_._ I didn't even ask him his name, and I want to see him so badly...What's happening? Why do I feel so strange? _She had absolutely no idea how she was going to go to the neutral kingdom, that was until Ace said that he was going to the light kingdom to make some negotiations. _Negotiations ? And that too with Heos? That is quite a rare occurrence. But, what a lucky break for me though._ She thought excitedly. So right after Ace left, she sneaked out of the castle in the clothes she previously wore, and the carriage driver didn't protest since he thought she had permission. She reached the clearing again, He wasn't there yet so she decided to sit down and wait**.**

Shun, on the other hand sneaked away very recklessly. He also felt silly when he realized that he didn't know the name of the angelic girl. _I think I am going crazy, lately I've been dreaming of her such a lot. Day dreams, night dreams everything._ He sighed as he thought all this. He reached the clearing and smiled as he saw her sitting down under a tree. "Hello, again." he greeted with a smile. She looked up at him and smiled as well."So, you made it."

"I said I would, didn't I?...and, I bought my lunch this time."

"That's good." she said getting up, and then she walked over to him and extended her hand in a handshake to him."I just realized I haven't introduced myself properly to you......My name is Alice...and you are?"

_Alice! What a beautiful name. It suits her._"Uh...I'm Shun." he said looking at her hand uneasily.

"You know you won't melt from my handshake." she said with a small laugh.

"Well, I guess I won't." he said, taking her hand.

Both of them blushed involuntarily as their hands touched. Their hand shake was really brief.

Again, they talked and talked. They could not understand why time seemed to pass so quickly while they were around the other.

***Heos***

Ace met up with Runo's parents, and the meeting went pretty well. When the meeting was over Runo said that she would like to talk to Ace.

"So how old are you? You look too young to rule a kingdom" she asked inquisitively.

"Yes I know, I'm only Nineteen." He answered, his face controlled. He was quite suspicious. Why did Runo want to talk to him?

"So, I hear the kingdom of Darkas has a priestess. Is she nineteen as well?"

"Well, Yes…Why do you ask?" he was confused at Runo's sudden question, and that showed on his face.

"Is she as modest as you are?"

"She is…if not more." He said with a sudden smile. " So why do you ask?"

"I'd like to meet her…"said Runo returning his smile "Do you think it's possible? I really like to make friends and you see… and well, my parents are really particular that I can only make friends with royalty, and stuff like that….So do you think I can?"

"I'll talk to her…"he said "She will probably come…She is just waiting for a chance to get outside the palace…" he said with a slight chuckle.

"You will come as well...Right Ace? I can call you Ace right?" asked Runo,

"Of course...If you want…"

"I'm hosting a party next month…..I don't know exactly when though…I'll send you guys an invitation."

"That is really kind of you, Your Highness."

"You can call me Runo…"she said with a smile.

"Right , see you soon, Runo.." he said before leaving.  
_I can't wait to meet her. _She thought gladly.

**Four weeks **passed, and each Saturday Alice and Shun would manage to sneak out. Call it lucky, but they managed to do so without being this time period they got really close. They knew everything about each other. Well, almost everything, Alice didn't know that Shun was the wind prince, and Shun didn't know that Alice was the priestess of Darkas. The both of them didn't know the most important thing about the other. The thing that would play the most important role in their relationship.

One Saturday Shun was telling Alice about his mother, and how she died while she was making a kind of crown with the roses in the garden. She was listening intently to his description of his mother. At the end Shun asked her."Alice, you've never told me about your parents. Why is that?"

"Well, that is because I don't have any memories of them. They died a long time ago." she said, not lifting her gaze from the crown she was making. A single tear dropped onto the flowers below her, as she spoke.

"I'm sorry." said Shun, he felt guilty that he bought the subject up.

"Oh no, it's okay. I don't mind...much. Don't worry, but as I said Ace was really kind to Me. He compensated my lack of having a family He is like my older brother, always supporting me and trying to keep me happy." she said slowly wiping away her tear, knowing that it was making Shun uneasy.

There was a long silence, but it was one of those comfortable silences that they often shared.

"Yeah, so are you done with that garland yet?" asked Shun, eagerly changing the subject.

"Is that what it looks like to you, Shun?"She asked indignantly, showing him the crown.

"It looks a bit too small to be a garland though. You might want to make it a bit bigger." he said thoughtfully.

"It's small because it isn't a garland. It's a crown." she stated and she put it around her own head but it was a bit loose for her and it got stuck half way up her face.

"I'd say it's a cross between a garland and a crown." he said with a grin, she pouted at this.

But soon Shun stopped his goofy grin, seeing the disappointment on Alice's face.

"I spent half the morning making this." she sighed in regret.

He felt awful; he hated seeing her this way. So, he went closer to Alice and with a smile plastered on his face and took the crown off Alice's head and put it on his own. It was a perfect fit. "See, it's perfect."

Alice looked up at him in surprise. Guys wouldn't normally make themselves look silly, and that too with a flower crown on their head. "But Why?..."she asked dazed.

"Why? Oh that's simple, you see, I've got a Big head..." he said with a grin. She giggled as she heard his comment. "No, I meant why did you do that? You know, you didn't have to."

"I know, but I hate to see you disappointed, Alice, Your smile is so beautiful and I'd do anything to see your smile reappear again." He said and then blushed a deep crimson realizing what he just said.

Alice was really surprised at his answer. She was blushing feverishly as well.

"Let's pretend I didn't just say that…"he said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"That's okay…It's just nice to know that someone cares for me this much…" she said stammering a bit.

He laughed nervously. He mentally kicked himself. He didn't realize why it was that he always made a fool of himself in her presence. He didn't know why he was always opening up his heart to her. It was a mystery to him. The only thing he knew for certain was that he cared deeply for this girl. He didn't want to let her go, no matter what.

***Ventus***

That week, Shun's father got into one of his nostalgic moods. The time when he became all soft and watery eyed. He was like this at times, when he missed his wife.

"Poor Dad, he is in one of those sad moods." Said Seichiro with great sympathy in his voice.

"Yeah, and you know what that means… stories about Mom at dinner…" said Shun.

At dinner that night Shun's father narrated about how he had met the love of his life and about the time that they spent together, and he also told the boys about how confused his heart was before he realized that it was love. Seichiro was extremely bored; he had heard this story hundreds of times. But, Shun was listening very intently. There was something about this story and it's description that bothered him. The way his father felt in his mother's presence, which was exactly how he felt in Alice's company. There was a certain similarity in the way his father felt about his mother, and in the way he felt about Alice which he just couldn't disregard._ Am I in love with Alice? _He thought apprehensively, but immediately dismissed his supposedly ridiculous idea.

***Darkas***

Ace finally received the invitation to Runo's party, so he called Alice and explained that the light princess wanted to meet her…"Oooh…she wanted to see me? That's flattering...I'd love to go...Oh do let's."

"I thought you'd say that. Here's the dress you should wear." he said handing her a package.

"I can't wait for tomorrow…" she said with an excited smile.

***Heos***

Alice and Ace arrived at the party. Ace had a tuxedo on, while Alice had a black gown on. Black, because she was the priestess of Darkas. But the black gown highlighted her pale white skin. Her hairstyle was nothing special. Her hair was just tied in a bun with a few strands of hair dangling on one side of her face. She looked beautiful. Runo noticed Ace walk in with Alice so she left the place where she was chatting with a girl with off-white hair and rushed towards them. "Hello Ace, so glad you could make it…And you must be the priestess." She asked turning to the orange haired girl.

"Yes, I am Alice." She said bowing. The two girls shook each other's hand. "Come on Alice, I'll introduce you to everyone." said Runo, pulling Alice in the direction of the girl with off-white hair. Alice only smiled delightedly and after giving Ace an apologetic glance she went off with Runo.

Runo introduced Alice to Julie, the Earth princess. Alice really liked Julie. She was bubbly and extremely cheerful. Runo was extremely pleasant; she really liked interacting with all these people.

Ace was alone when he was joined by a guy with brown hair.

"Good day," he greeted to Ace with a goofy grin

"Uh…good day." greeted Ace back.

"The name's Daniel, the Fire Prince." he said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Ace, the Dark Prince." he said taking his hand.

"Come on, don't stand here all alone and miserable, I'll introduce you to a bunch of other guys."

Ace was extremely grateful and followed Daniel…He introduced Ace to Marucho, Billy, Hoolio, Klaus, Seichiro and Joe.

Shun, however could not make it to the party because he was down with a mild cold.

Runo further introduced Alice to Chen and Alice already knew Mira. Alice really enjoyed socializing, and she really liked Runo.

"You will be our friend right Alice?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course….I'd love to" she said with a laugh.

"That is sooooooooo great…" squealed Julie, which made everyone in the room stare in their direction. Alice looked at Runo uneasily. Runo shrugged, completely unperturbed. She went closer to Alice and whispered "You'll get used to it……………eventually." Alice giggled at this.

Runo felt a bit guilty, she had actually asked her parents if she could invite Alice but her parents had disagreed. But, Runo decided to invite Alice anyway. Alice was so innocent, yet her parents were against having her over. _Why are my parents so naïve? I mean, Alice is so nice. She is the gentlest person I've ever met and I'm glad she agreed to be my friend._ Thought Runo, smiling inwardly.

***Ventus***

Meanwhile, Shun was in bed with a cold. He was bored; he found his thoughts drift inevitably to Alice. She was beautiful, kind, gentle and extremely down to Ekametrika. [**A/N Down to Ekametrika…Do you get it? You know..we say down to Earth because Earth is out planet…Their planet is Ekametrika….Do the math] **Alice was different from all the girls he had ever met. She was amazing. But he didn't know where she lived. _She probably lives in the neutral kingdom. How will she react if she knew that I am from the kingdom of wind, and what's more I'm the prince. That might ease the blow………No she's different…She'll probably disappointed that I kept this a secret from her._ He sighed heavily as these thoughts went through his mind. He was utterly confused. What was the meaning of all these feelings? These feelings that made his heart beat uncontrollably whenever he was around her. These feelings which made his face heat up in her presence. He sighed as he closed his eyes and went off into deeper thought. _Now__,__ for the biggest question… Am I really in love with Alice?_

**Me-Wow…..so glad that's done**

**Julie- Okay, so let me get this straight, the last time Runo asked you for a bigger part and you just give to her…No fair.**

**Me Okay, okay, I'll see what I can do for you…*sighs*…..But, for heavens sake..Keep it a secret from the others..**

**Julie – Yay……..!!! ****READ AND REVIEW**** PLEASE…PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE……..PRETTY PRETTY…..**

**ME- Ju……I think they get the picture.**


	4. I am not in love, or am I?

**Forbidden desire**

**crystal-mist**

**Me- Okay Chen why don't you do the honours?**

**Dan - You know, I am right here. **

**Me- *sweat drops* Uhm. Yeah I noticed.**

**Chen- Arisu does not own bakugan.........**

**Me- On with the story..**

**Dan - Hey!! I am not finished......*with smoke coming out of his nostrils***

**Me -*looks annoyed* as I said ...On with the story.**

**Chapter 4**

**I am not in love. Or am I?**

***Haos***

The party was still on. Alice was exceptionally popular due to her personality.

Alice liked the girls; Runo was friendly, Julie was bubbly, Chan was really courageous and Mira was a bit strange at times, but she liked her all the same. Alice found that Julie was extremely talkative and open-minded. She went on and on about everything she could think of. Within moments Alice found herself listening to the endless history of Julie's relationship with Billy, and 'endless' is merely an understatement.

Alice felt a bit uneasy; she felt she was prying into someone's personal life. But, as she heard Julie's story something in the back of her mind bothered her. At first she couldn't quite put her finger on it. But as she continued listening she realized exactly what it was. Julie was really particular in explaining everything, especially the feelings in her heart. The way her heart thumped like crazy in his presence, the way she was ready to do anything for him, the way she always said idiotic things in his presence and a lot of other things. As she heard this Alice couldn't help but let her mind wonder. Those feelings. They were exactly what she felt in Shun's presence. There was no mistaking it. '_Wait a minute, what am I implying here? That I am in love with, No that is just absurd. Stop thinking Alice_' she told herself, a bit agitated at her line of thoughts.

***Ventus*******

Shun was still in bed with the cold. He hated being confined to his room like this. But, it was not like he had any other choice.

He sighed as he stared at the ceiling in utter boredom. Inevitably he found his thoughts being once again drawn to a certain orange-haired girl. The little time that they spent together kept rewinding in his mind. He hadn't known her for long...but, it at least seemed like a few years.

He sighed deeply once again, trying to sort out his confused emotions. He sat up in bed.

"_Oh Mom....What is happening? Please help me out of this." _He muttered under his breath. He rarely called out to his mother, but now he was, well, truly puzzled. Alice, she was always in his mind.

Even when he tried to close his eyes to restrict thoughts of her. Her face appeared as clear as day, and as beautiful as a princess. '_This is so frustrating' _thought Shun taking his anger out on a pillow near him, and sending it flying to the opposite wall. After a little while he drifted off into the world of dreams.

*Shun's dream*

He was standing on the banks of a river. The water flowed rapidly and he could hear the constant gurgling of the water as it passed by. He heard laughter, a beautiful full and rich laugh which warmed his heart. He turned around only to see an orange haired girl standing with a bouquet of roses.

"What are you doing here?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I came here to see you." she replied with one of her angelic smiles.

The very thought that the girl had come to see him and him alone, made Shun very happy.

"And those roses?"

"They are for someone special...The one that I love..."

As he heard this, he felt his heart burn with a strange sort of feeling. What feeling? That was still a mystery.

"Shun, why do you look angry all of a sudden?"

"Because, I think...I love you." as these words came out of his mouth Alice's eyes widened in surprise. Shun couldn't see her reaction, because he had woken up. He sat up in bed and looked as white as a ghost. His suspicion was right, he was in love with Alice, or maybe he shouldn't let his dream define his feelings.

But, he knew one thing. Whether it was a dream or otherwise, he had really meant those words.

Once again he let out a frustrated sigh. What would Alice say if he told her his true feelings? She would probably think he was a stalker. He knew one thing though; he wasn't going to reveal his latest discovery to her.

***Haos***

Alice was still confused. The more she heard Julie's story, the more she thought of Shun. She shook her head in defiance. Runo noticed that Alice was uneasy.

"UhmJulie, I think it is time you gave someone else the chance to say something."

Julie was annoyed at Runo's interruption. "Oh, well I guess I'll stop. But, I'm sure no one else will have such an interesting story to tell." She said indignantly.

Runo went closer to Alice. "Are you okay? You seem to be a bit...well...out of it."

"Yes, Runo, I am fine. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Is everything what Julie said true?"

"What do you mean, Alice?"

"I mean, all those feelings that she described. Is that exactly how you feel when you are in love?"

"Well, what do I say? Julie's descriptions are always exact, although at times they might get a bit exaggerated. But, everything she said was head on. Why?"

"Because, I've had those same feelings about someone So does that mean that I love him?"

"I can't say for sure Alice. If you are, you need to come to the realization on your own."

Alice considered what Runo had said.

"So, who is it? Is it Ace?" questioned Runo is a sly tone. Alice raised her hands in defiance as a blush appeared on her face.

"No, it isn't. I swear-"

She was cut short by Runo. "-it's okay, you don't have to tell me. Come on let's go and get some punch."

Alice heaved a sigh of relief as Runo hadn't chosen to question her further.

'_So according to Runo, Julie was exactly right. But, if that is the case then that means that….That I am in love with…Shun.'_ As she thought that, she couldn't help but feel that it was true.

Something about that whole concept seemed strange, yet genuine. She was puzzled, but Saturday was just two days awayShe would know then.

Two weeks passedAlice and Shun reached their usual meeting spot. But, things were much quieter than usual. They would both be immersed in thoughts, then in denial of their true feelings. They were stubborn and were not ready to admit the truthbut, in the back of their mind and in the deepest corner of their heart, they knew. They knew that they concealed feelings for one another. Now admitting it was going to be hard.

But as two months slowly passed by, they realized the true extent of their feelings. They noticed changes. Normally the wait for a week would go by quickly. But, as time passed the week seemed longer and longer and more frustrating...It was becoming hard for them to wait so long. They start dreaming of each other more oftenthings were becoming as clear as day.

'_This is stupid. I know that I am in love with AliceI know. There is no point in waiting any longerI need to know how she feels. Maybe she feels this way about someone elseThen, maybe if I know her true feelings, this obsession inside me will die down Oh Alice, I really hope that you will feel the same way'_

'_Okay, so what is my conclusion here? Simple, that I like Shun. And not just like, love. But, what if he doesn't feel the same way?.What if he only saw us as friends? Won't I be crushed? But, it is better than concealing my feelings and living in denial_

'_So...I have to let him know Next Saturday Oh Shun, I really hope that you will feel the same way'_

**_Me- End of chapter four._**

**_Marucho_****_- So I presume that next chapter they are gonna confess._**

**_Me- Don't ruin the suspenseAnd, didn't I tell you not to come here? I thought I asked Klaus to join me?_**

**_Marucho_****_- Well, he is my second in command So I commanded him to stay behind_**

**_Anyways_****_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE_**

**_Me- Thank you *bows*_**


	5. True Desire

**Mira- Arisu does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

**Me- Let the story begin...Lights...Camera...Action**

**Forbidden desire**

**crystal-mist**

**CHAPTER-5**

**TRUE DESIRE**

Saturday finally came and Alice couldn't help but feel nervous. She had reached their meeting spot before Shun did, and now she was waiting. Her heart consumed in anticipation, doubt, confusion and God knows what else. How could she bring herself to tell him how she really felt? She sat on the ground, with her back on a tree. She was in deep thought. She sighed deeply as she ran her hand through her orange hair.

"What makes you so restless today?" She heard a voice. She didn't even need to look up to realize who it was. It was none other than Shun.

"Ah…It's nothing really." She lied, in a hope that he would back off and not push further, but her hopes were crushed.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." He said, as he sat down beside her.

"I just have a lot on my mind. Don't worry about me." She said closing her eyes and taking a whiff of the air which was filled with the fragrance of the wild roses.

"Well, if you say so." said Shun in a resigned voice. He could tell that she wouldn't give anything away. At least not yet. His mind was still uneasy. Was this finally the day he would reveal his true feelings to her?

"So what's been going on lately?" she asked him, without turning to look at him.

"Nothing much, been fighting with my brother a lot."

"Fighting?" she asked with an alarmed look passing over her face.

"Oh, no It's nothing major…You know just petty quarreling. Seichiro and I never have serious FIGHTS." He specified.

"Seichiro?.." she asked confused.

"Yes, he's my little brother."

"No, I've heard that name somewhere before, but I can't recall where…Never mind."

A long silence followed this little exchange. Shun was growing more and more nervous by the minute. He sighed _It's now or never Shun, tell her_. He pushed himself mentally.

"Alice, I have t-to tell you s-something." _Oh Skyress, I am stuttering._

"What is it?" she asked innocently, turning to look at him. This was too much for him. Having to look at her angelic face and tell her something which may end in her leaving him forever. Something that might end in him not being able to see him again. He turned away. She was quite surprised at this action on his part.

"Shun, what is the matter?" she asked, her heart going cold. Was he going to ignore her even before she told him how she felt?

"It's nothing…" A longer silence followed, and this time it was so uncomfortable that you could cut the tension in the air with a butter knife… She had never been so afraid of being crushed her entire life.

As Shun took a look at her he could see the fear, evident in her moist eyes.

"Alice, what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern. Then he realized that it was probably because of his strange behavior. "I am sorry…" he said looking at the ground.

"I… just…don't know how exactly to explain it."

"Explain what?" she questioned softly. Her tone and her face was so gentle that he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. Not any more, he sighed as he decided that it was do or die time.

"Well, Alice...I think... That I….I…..No, I know …that I…I am in love with you." he said the last part so fast that Alice couldn't quite catch what he said...she was a bit puzzled , she was still trying to make out what he said.

"I, well… nothing." He said turning away thinking that she wouldn't respond.

"Shun, I didn't understand what you just said."

_Oh dear SKyress ! Are you going to make me repeat that? _He thought closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe as he leant back on a tree.

"Alice, I said…that I love you." He said sitting up straight and looking right into Alice's eyes. Alice, however couldn't believe what he just said. Her eyes widened in surprise as she gasped.

She was entranced by those honey coloured orbs, which she loved so much. Their eyes were interlocked, without so much of a movement. Shun, was the one who recovered first.

"It's alright…. if you do not feel the same way…I only hope that we can still be friends.."

"Shun-" but she was cut short, he wasn't listening to her.

"I hope we can move on…and that you can forget what I just said."

"Shun, I-" she was once again cut short. Shun was so nervous that he wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying.

"I just…felt like I had to tell you..I couldn't-"

"SHUN" she half-shouted to get him to stop rambling on and on. He was so startled that he stopped short, surprised.

"I'm sorry…You just kept continuing, regardless of what I said. I couldn't find any other way to stop you." She explained, as she put her hand on Shun's. He involuntarily interlocked fingers, which made her blush. "So what's your answer?" he asked hesitantly not looking straight at her, afraid of what he'd see.

She smiled, as she leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. It was heavenly, so delicate yet so sweet. He was stunned, and this was evident in his eyes as he stared at her.

"Is that sufficient?" she asked, shifting to her former position beside him.

He smiled at her in satisfaction. "They say actions speak louder than words. That was so sweet of you though."

"Well, _you_ were sweet enough to tell me. So I just thought I should reciprocate." she said with a small laugh.

After a bit, they were sitting beside the nemerous wild roses. Alice looked at the young man beside eyes were so soft and beautiful that Alice found herself drawn to him once again. Shun chose the exact same moment to look at her as well. She blushed as their eyes eyes were glued on each others for about two minutes.

In the next instant, Shun shifted his position from where they were sitting and he knelt in front of Alice, and pinned her to the tree that was behind her. Alice didn't resist. His eyes were still fixed on hers as he brushed a strand of hair off her face and behind her ear. Slowly, their faces started moving closer and closer. There was nothing Alice wanted more than for this moment to last forever.

She could feel his warm breathe on her face. It was so comfortable, like it was meant to be. He was intoxicated by the smell of her hair and the sight of her soft white skin which looked so beautiful because of the light shade of pink that crossed her face.

As their faces got closer Alice closed her eyes to denote her approval of the action. The both of them knew ecstasy as their lips met in a kiss. It was sweet, soft and amazingly gentle. She interlocked her fingers in one of his hands, and put the other one around him. He was gently pulling her closer and slowly deepening the kiss. They felt happy; they wouldn't have parted if it weren't for that certain necessary thing called air. Shun was out of breathe, and he sensed that Alice probably was the same, so it was he who parted first. After parting, he smiled at her; they were both blushing the brightest shade of red by now.

"I. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Apologized Shun, taking back his original position beside her.

"That's uhm..Okay...I really do love you." She said leaning back on the tree.

"I love you too…" said Shun with a bright smile as he fondled her hand.

She smiled at him as well. This was the best day of their lives.

**Me- Phew! End of chapter five.**

**Alice- I didn't think you would make me and uhm...Shun kiss till the last chapter.**

**Shun- Yeah and you are so uptight, I didn't think the kiss would ever come.**

**Me- Now now Shun, insulting is not too good. And Alice, what's a story without a few twists? *winking***

**Alice- Twists? No...You mean...**

**Me- Oh yeah..and Shun, HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME? I'm so gonna get you for that. Excuse me for letting you two have a MOMENT..**

**Alice- Arisu, please let me apologise on his behalf...**

**Me- Oh sorry too late...Anyway please READ AND REVIEW you guys...Thankyou.**


	6. A Revelation

**Forbidden Desire**

**crystal-mist**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and added my humble story to their favourites...Thankyou all so much for your encouragement..I really appreciate it, I wanted to reply to them. But there were so many anonymous users, so let me make a little note, including the users with an account ****A-Million- Words,**

**Aleca****- Kasumi, ****Marshmellows, ****BK, ****docy**

**let the flames begin, ****ignorance, ****pressure, ****Calling Wave, ****tayhillman, ****tenko12, ****tori**** and ****Okami1001..**** Thank you guys so much. For now let the story continue.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Revelations**

***Darkas***

Alice was on the balcony, gazing dreamily at the garden. She sighed happily, as she thought back to what happened last Saturday. She didn't hear the footsteps approaching towards her.

"Sounds like something good happened to you."

She was startled at the voice, but then settled down. "What makes you say that Your Majesty?" she asked with a small smile.

"Ah nah nothing. Just maybe all the happy sighs or that big smile on your face." He stated innocently, which made her laugh.

"No, really Ace, it's nothing much….So, are you taking a break from all your royal duties?"

"Yes, a break is nice, once in a while…But, mainly I came here to give you this." He said displaying a beautiful blue-green card.

"What is that?" she asked eyeing it suspiciously.

"It's an invitation." he said handing it to her. "It's from Subterra, go ahead read it."

She quickly scanned the piece of paper and soon enough a smile tugged her lips. "It's from Julie, she wants us to go to the party she's organizing next month."

"That's so nice of her…Maybe if things keep going like this, one day all the kingdoms could unite as one, irrespective of the differences." said Ace standing beside Alice and sighing. He had his elbow on the railing and his face on his palm.

Alice knew that Ace was thinking of his father, the King who was killed three years ago during a riot in another kingdom. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He smiled in silent gratitude at her gesture. But, even though he smiled she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"You will accompany me right?" she asked him. He nodded, once again in silence. She looked at him, she knew that it was better to leave Ace all by himself in such situations. "You are welcome to talk to me if you feel like it….. You know where to find me. " She added before leaving the balcony, she made her way to her room. She sat down on her soft bed and turned her attention to the invitation. These last few days had been full of surprises, and that too pleasant ones. She couldn't wait for the Saturday when she could see Shun again. The man of her dreams. Well, he was just 19...but he was still the one of her dreams. She wondered who he really was. Not that she thought that he was ever lying to her, but because, she hadn't yet revealed her true identity. What would he say once he knew who she really was? Would he remain unperturbed? Or would he hate her? No, that thought was too much for her to handle.

_But, there is one thing though, I must tell him who I really am, or he might feel that I've betrayed him, putting this off longer isn't going to change anything. Or is it?_ She sighed as more unanswered questions started clouding up her mind.

"Oh Shun, I only wish that you wouldn't see me any differently after knowing that I am the priestess of Darkas." She said under her breathe, hoping that Shun could actually hear her. She didn't know when but she soon drifted into the evergreen world of dreams.

Time passed, and only a week still remained for Julie's big party. It was Saturday, and as you might have already guessed Alice and Shun were in their usual meeting place. Alice had some flowers in her hand, and she was doing something with them. Shun, eyed her hands in curiosity.

"Is that another Garland / Crown?" he chuckled.

"Very humorous." She remarked, looking directly at him. "Honestly, I myself do not know what I am trying to do." She admitted.

Shun laid down on the soft grass, looking at the bright blue sky and at the curious shapes casted by the cotton-white clouds. "You seem to talk too formally, all the time." He remarked, absent-mindedly.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" she asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

"No, of course not, I was just pointing out something…Don't worry…" he said with a sudden smile.

She looked into his honey colored orbs, and soon broke out into smile as well. "Well, force of habit." She said shrugging.

"It doesn't matter to me though, just as long as you are with me."

Alice's face was bright crimson now as she heard his remark. She stood up from her position and turned her gaze towards the waterfall. _How long do you think this is going to last Alice? You must tell him who you really are._ A voice in the back of her mind seemed to caution her. _Not today though, maybe next week_ she answered her conscience.

"What's wrong?" asked Shun standing up next to her.

"Its nothing." she said, as she took his hand and leaned on his shoulder. "I just don't want to- no forget about it."

"What Alice? You know you can tell me anything."

"I just don't want to loose you that's all." hearing this he squeezed her hand, and turned her to face him. Their eyes were fixed in each others. He brushed a strand of her hair from behind her ear and caressed her face.

"I don't want to loose you either." She gave him a weak smile, as she rested her head on his chest. He held her close. She felt so safe in those arms, they fitted perfectly around her. It was like she had found the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle.

***Subterra***

Julie's party was so grand. The ballroom was decorated very extravagantly. Everything was perfect; there was not a single flower out of place. The ballroom was so elegant, that on entering Alice couldn't help but stop at the entrance and marvel the incredible décor.

"Alice, Ace." Julie squealed as she reached towards Alice. "Welcome dear, do you like it?"

"Yes, Julie, It is absolutely wonderful."

"Not to boast, but it was done by yours truly."

"No way, you did all this yourself? All by yourself?"

"Well, I wouldn't say all alone, I had a little help. But, I'm glad to see that you liked it." She turned towards Ace "Dan and the others are over there." He nodded and went in the direction Julie had pointed.

"Wow, Alice you look absolutely stunning." She heard Mira's voice, and beside her was Runo, who was smiling and looked beautiful in her light yellow dress. Mira was beside Alice, in a minute and was examining her clothes.

"Great choice, the fabric is excellent, and the black colour complements your pale white beautifully. It really highlights your skin colour…" she continued on muttering things to herself. Alice was blushing a light shade of pink by now.

"And it also brings out the pink of your blush." added Runo with a smile.

"Oh Runo…please." Alice muttered going a darker shade of pink.

"Don't worry about Mira, she's always like this. Well, more or less." The four girls headed to the couch.

"Oh no, here comes more guest, I'll be back in a little while." uttered Julie, as she hurried towards the door.

"Ah here comes the guys, and isn't that Chen with them?"

"Hey girls, having fun?" asked Daniel, the fire prince, waving at them.

"Julie's a great decorator…Everything is just perfect." remarked the water prince straightening his glasses. Runo turned to the guys. "Hey where are the Ventus brothers?"

"They're not here yet, what's keeping them so long?" agreed Klaus as he scanned the rest of the room.

About an hour later.

"Ah there they come right now." Said Hoolio, turning his attention to the door. Alice had gone to help Runo with her hair.

"Hello you guys, how are you?" asked the cheerful Seichiro.

"You are late." accused Julie eyeing the brothers indignantly. "Sorry Ju, we just got a little side-tracked."

"Ah you better be Shun." remarked Julie. "Whatever…"

"Glad you could make it this time." Said Dan, punching him lightly.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't come to your party Runo, wait a second where is she?"

"She'll be back any moment now. Your attire is so appropriate, the dark green colour really goes with your long hair, which I still don't understand why you keep it that long." Mira commented as she examined Shun's clothes.

"Chill, Mira…get some fresh air or something."

"Very funny Seichiro." she remarked pouting. "Oh there comes Runo.."

They all turned their attention towards Runo. At the same time "Look Alice, the Ventus brothers have finally arrived." Alice turned her attention towards the gathering of people Runo indicated.

She was shocked as her eyes focused on one of the brothers in particular. The one with long black hair, and the most beautiful honey coloured eyes.

Shun's eyes widened in amazement as his eyes fell on the girl beside Runo, the girl with orange hair and soft brown eyes, and pale skin that looked so beautiful in the black dress.

They muttered each other's name under their breathe, so that even those near them couldn't hear.

"Who is that guy with the long hair?" she asked Runo, still in a trance-like state.

"Oh that? That's Shun, the Wind prince, you know the prince of the Ventus Kingdom…" Alice's eyes widened as she heard Runo's answer.

"Who is that girl with Runo?" asked Shun, not taking his eyes off her.

"That's Alice, the priestess of the kingdom of Darkas." answered Julie, looking at Shun suspiciously.

Shun's eyes were locked on Alice's. They seemed confused, and a bit scared at the situation.

Alice could feel her heart go cold as their eyes met. Did he feel that she had betrayed him? Did he hate her? She knew that there was a lot of bad blood between Ventus and Darkas. The two kingdoms did not get along well. If there were ever two kingdoms on the verge of going to war, then those were it. _I don't want to loose you;_ she felt tears welling up in her eyes as those words replayed in her mind.

"Please, if you would excuse me Runo." She said as she left to the courtyard in a hurry.

"Alice?" Runo called after her in concern, but she did not stop. Runo thought it was best to let her have some alone time.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Chen. Runo shrugged in confusion.

Shun felt strange, he did not know what he was feeling…. He felt anger surge through his heart like wild fire…His hands clenched into balls.

He took a deep breathe as he considered what to do next.

What would happen now? Is this the end of their relationship?

**Me- End of Chapter 6. Hope everyone liked it. I got it done sooner than I thought I would. Ah well, it's a good thing atleast.**

**Seichiro- Let's just hope you get the next chapter done fast as well...I van't bear to see my brother and Alice suffer so much.**

**Me - Oh seichiro so sweet of you.**

**Seichiro- ****Arisu does not own bakugan or any of the Characters****...except me that is.**

**Me- Anyway, Please do READ AND REVIEW...thankyou..*bows***


	7. What I Truly Desire

**Me- Hey, I am back, thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter, Arigatou... For now I, Arisu DO Not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or any of the characters...On with the story.**

**Forbidden Desire **

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter-7**

**What I truly**** desire****.**

Shun felt strange, he did not know what he was feeling…. He felt anger surge through his heart like wild fire…His hands clenched into balls.

But, he wasn't angry at the orange haired girl….He was angry at himself…Why? He didn't know, maybe because he had realized long ago that he should have revealed his true identity to her, but he had ignored this feeling…And now because of his carelessness, he was hurting her, that much was evident in her eyes as she had left. He found himself muttering a quick apology to Julie as he rushed towards the courtyard. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he was more concerned to find Alice than anything else. He quickly scanned the courtyard, it seemed deserted.

"Where is she?" he muttered under his breathe feeling frustration flood his being. He continued walking aimlessly, and as luck would have it he thought he saw someone in the distance. He was right, an orange-haired girl stood in a little clearing, leaning over a fountain. She had a beautiful black gown on, and her back was turned to Shun, she obviously didn't hear him approaching._ Oh Skyress! What now? What can I tell her..What if she hates me? _Shun shook his head free of these thoughts.

"Alice..." he felt that it was better to start with her name, and see her reaction, then wing it later. He saw Alice jump a bit out of surprise hearing her name. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. She sighed, she knew that there was nothing that she could do to avoid this confrontation, no matter how much she wanted to.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe to prevent herself from having a nervous breakdown. "Shun..." she breathed in a barely audible tone.

A long silence followed, it was one of those extremely uncomfortable ones. Both of them were waiting uneasily for each other's response before speaking. The silence stretched out endlessly, only putting more and more doubts in their minds.

"Alice, things can't go on like this..." he stated.

"We come from two totally different worlds, and we are not just any commoner there either...We are both authoritative figures whom the country depends on." she completed his point.

"Our worlds are so different, and they are practically the two kingdoms more likely to go to war." he said looking at the ground, realizing just where this conversation was going.

"We worship two different Gods, and specialize in conflicting elements." she said, running her hand through the cool and refreshing waters of the fountain. Her eyes showing sheer pain and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was glad that she did not have to face Shun during this conversation, because if she had she would not have been able to put on this act that was crushing her heart.

"But, in spite of all of that, even though we have so many differences...I have to tell you that, my feelings for you have not changed in the slightest." said Shun suddenly gathering every bit of courage he could muster.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, she couldn't believe that Shun could have actually said this. Tears were falling freely from her eyes.

"What d. ?" stuttered Alice as she felt a glimmer of unnatural hope light up in her heart.

"I...It's okay if you don't feel the same, I understand and I won't hold it Against you."

"God, Shun what are you saying?" she questioned turning towards him. He was shocked at the sight of her tears, the apparent stream of tears down her cheek made him feel guilty. "To tell you the absolute truth...I feel the same way, my feelings for you haven't changed at all." she said with a watery smile. Shun couldn't believe his ears.

"You really mean it?"

she nodde with a small smile hearing Shun's question and his tome brighten up.

"But Alice, if so...What about everything you said about her differences?" he asked, concern taking up the joy in his eyes.

"Well, they were all...an act...I was afraid that you wanted to end this, so I thought it would be better not to resist and act if I were in favour of your decision, then you wouldn't feel so bad." She replied looking down at the ground.

"Even in these situations, you put others before you…I'm impressed, I spoke with sheer selfishness, I wanted to be with you."

"But, I am glad that you were selfish." She looked into his eyes. "What I truly desire is to be by your side." She stated plainly. Shun smiled at her before taking her in his arms and engulfing her in a gentle embrace. She put her arms around Shun.

"You know, we should probably get back." He said pulling back from the hug and smiling.

"I guess everyone will be waiting…..You will come to the usual spot this Saturday right?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world, My Sweet Princess." She blushed at this.

"I am the Priestess, not the Princess, Dear Prince of Mine." This caused a slight blush creep on his face as well.

When they were back to the ballroom.

"Are you alright Alice?" asked the blue-haired Princess of Light.

"Yes, I really am sorry for making you all worry." She apologized.

"It's okay, What matters is that you are here now." Said Chen, slowly sipping some punch.

"Oh! Alice…You are BACK…..I thought you went back, I was wondering where you were…" squealed Julie taking her hands in hers. Alice smiled uneasily as she felt the stare of everyone at the party on her.

***That Saturday***

The both of them were sitting in their usual spots. Knowledge about who the other was did not alter their relationship. Shun looked at Alice and smiled, she was gazing at the bed of wild roses. He found himself moving closer to her until he was right by her side.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him.

"I am really sorry I kept my royalty a secret from you."

"I told you its okay…But, how long do you think this is going to last?"

"What do you mean?"

"The people of our kingdoms are most likely to go against us for this…" she replied, not looking at him.

"I know, but I promise you we will find a way out of this…I swear by my honor that I will never give you up, no matter what the circumstance." He said, standing up. He drew his sword from it's sheathe and drove it into the ground and bowed. "It's an official promise by the Wind Prince. You can count on that."

She looked up at him in surprise and soon broke out into a smile.

"Thank you…" she said standing up beside him and holding his free hand.

"This is my Royal emblem, my sword 'Enraiha'." he told her drawing out his sword from the mud.

"It looks so beautiful…The workmanship is just exquisite…Can I take a closer look at it?" she questioned, not sure what his reaction would be.

"Uh...Well sure." he said with a sweet smile, he handed it to her. "Just be careful not to hurt yourself. Enraiha is really sharp."

"You know Shun, I am not a pansy that needs protection from every single thing." she remarked, pouting a little.

"Now, now don't make that face." He said with an amused smile.

She turned away from him and looked at the sword. It was made of pure Ekrostium, the most shiny and powerful metal on the face of Ekametrika. The handle had the carving of a Phoenix on it, and the eyes were studded with bright Jewels. There where many intricate carving on the sword, making it look absolutely beautiful.

"It is so beautiful; it looks like the Phoenix will come to life at any moment. The craftsman must be really skilled." muttered Alice still looking at the sword. "But, it is a bit extravagant for a sword though."

"Yes, it is the Royal Emblem so it is supposed to be grand. Why don't you like it?"

"Of course I do, I was just saying. Shun…" she looked into his honey-orbs. Just hearing his name uttered by that sweet voice made him happy. "I really Love you."

"I know that silly. And, I love you too." He said as he took his sword and put it back in it's sheathe. They both sat back down again, and spent the rest of the day in each other's arms. Relishing every moment of contact.

They were happy and forgot everything else…

But, exactly how long would their happiness last?

**Me- And that is that..Phew…I had a bit of trouble getting this chapter done….I wonder how it was..Please give me your feedback..**

***And the name of Shun's sword Enraiha came from Kaze no Stigma… I know that Enraiha is supposed to be a flame sword..And the fact that Shun is a Wind Prince is extremely contradictory. But, I've always thought that Enraiha was a cool name for a sword…***

***If you have any suggestions for the name of his sword…Feel free to add it in your review, and I might consider changing it***

**Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. Please review...Tell me exactly what you think of 'Forbidden Desire' thus far.**


	8. Alice, You will never Realize

**Hi there here is the next chapter...Hope you like it..tell me what you think...BTW I do not own bakugan battle brawlers**

**[ impt A/N One more thing.. The name of Shun's sword is still not changed yet...So my choices are Enraiha and Kaze... Kaze is Japanese for wind and I think it is a bit obvious. Enraiha, however is a cool name and all but it is a fire sword...Let's open a vote shall we?...So readers if you don't mind please include your choice along with your review and if you have any other suggestion add them as well... Thankyou ]**

**FORBIDDEN DESIRE**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter- 8**

**Alice, you will never realize **

***Darkas***

It was a Saturday, and Alice was getting ready to sneak away again when "Milady, His highness would like to see you immediately." said a maid. Alice was concerned; she made her way to the main room where Ace would normally be.

"Good morning Your Majesty." she greeted, she was getting uneasy. For some strange reason the look on Ace's face was only making her more and more uneasy.

"Good day to you...Going somewhere are we?" he asked eyeing her, his face appeared nonchalant. He had his face rested on his hand in a relaxed manner. When no reply came he nodded. "Take a seat please Alice." he said gesturing to an enormous chair. She obeyed, she didn't know how but she knew that she had been found out.

"How long did you think that you could keep this up Alice?" he asked, smiling a little. His voice was controlled, it wasn't like he was the king telling off the extremely irresponsible priestess, but it was like a close childhood friend to another.

"So how did you know?" she questioned him, not looking at him and concentrating on her hands in her lap.

"I have my methods." he said standing up and walking over to her. "So, you thought that I wouldn't notice the fact that the priestess sneaks out of the palace every Saturday…...I let it go for a while. But today, curiosity got the better of me." He was near her chair now.

She looked up at him. "I go... to the neutral kingdom." She replied quietly.

"The Neutral Kingdom?" he exclaimed. "Does Joe-"

"No he doesn't, neither does Mira." She answered cutting him off.

"You've been sneaking into their kingdom without their permission? Wow Alice, Do you realize that could really get you into a lot of trouble?" he asked, his voice was full of concern.

"I know, but I couldn't help it Ace."

"I understand that you don't enjoy being shut up in the castle like this. But, if that was the case then you could have told me. You know that I would have arranged something for you. I really want you to be happy, and if your happiness demands that you want to get out of the castle once in a while, then I really am okay with it. You really didn't have to sneak out, and endanger your life like that." He said looking at her. A single look into his eyes and you could tell that he really cared for her. "Or maybe you don't trust me Is that it?" he finished, his voice going into a barely audible whisper.

Hearing this Alice was distressed. She stood up from the chair in an instant. "Ace, how can you even say that? Don't you ever say that." she half-shouted as a single tear rolled down her pale cheek.

He was a bit taken aback at her sudden outburst. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"I am sorry, I should've controlled myself...Sorry your majesty." she apologized.

"No, it's okay." He said shaking himself free of the shock. "But still, you should have consulted me, or at least told me."

"I know I know…..But the reason is that there is something that you will not approve of." she said, looking nervous. Yes, she had decided to tell Ace the truth. She didn't feel that it was right to hide the truth from her only childhood friend.

"What is it? Can you tell me?" his voice didn't sound like an order, more like he was pleading.

"Of course. Ace, I think…..I don't know how you will react…..But, I feel that I must tell you….Ace, I…I am in Love." She said looking directly at the floor. She heard a little noise as Ace approached her and lifted her chin, so that she was looking directly at him. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, I am in love…" His eyes widened and his heart went cold as he heard what Alice said.

"With…whom?" he questioned quietly. Alice still avoided his gaze; she was concentrating on the wall to her right.

"With…" now she looked directly into Ace's eyes. He could see the intense emotions in her eyes, and it really amazed him that she was so serious about this. He had never before seen her look this way. "With the wind prince." She completed taking a deep breathe.

"What do you mean the wind prince?" Ace half-shouted at her. But he soon composed himself. "I am sorry…Do you mean Shun or Seichiro?"

"Shun." She replied sheepishly, closing her eyes and waiting for his reaction. She had expected him to shout at her and totally be angry. But instead a long and uncomfortable silence stretched on. His eyes were focused on Alice's face.

"And, how does he feel? Does he feel the same way?"

Alice looked at him, and her face turned unexpectedly serene. "Yes, yes he does."

"I see, but Alice do you think that he will fell the same after knowing that you are the priestess of Darkas?"

"He already knows."

"Yet he feels the same way? How strange. You do know that Ventus and Darkas are not the best of friends don't you?"

"Yes, I do…..But I am positive that he feels the same way too." She answered, her eyes still locked in his.

"And he comes every Saturday too?" she nodded; it was hard for her to read Ace's face.

"Hm….Then what are you waiting for? Get going…He'll be waiting." Said Ace, breaking out into a sudden smile. Alice's eyes widened in utter surprise.

"You mean-"

"Yes, Get going now…..If you love him so much then I won't stop you…Just be careful though, alright?"

She nodded "Oh thank you Ace, thank you very much." She said as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He slowly put his arms around her as well, but soon let go. Something about it just didn't seem right.

Alice muttered another thank you to Ace before taking off. He smiled a half-hearted smile as he saw her enthusiasm and the true extent of her feelings.

***Neutral Kingdom***

Alice finally reached the clearing. She saw Shun resting with his eyes closed under a tree.

"You asleep?" she questioned softly. He opened his topaz eyes and smiled.

"No, not at all." He replied as he stood up.

"I am sorry that I am late." And Alice explained everything that happened. Shun was very surprised that Ace did not protest and supported Alice. But, he was happy nonetheless. He smiled at her and her heart lept a beat or two.

***Darkas***

The king, Ace was standing on the balcony. He was leaning over the railing, deep in thought.He gazed at the garden where he and Alice used to play together as kids and sighed deeply. Now she was going to drift apart from him and he knew it. His face was all melancholic. "Alice, for your sake I sincerely hope that he will not break your heart." he muttered as if he were really talking face to face with her. He then closed his eyes and took yet another deep breathe. He looked at the beautiful blue sky.

"Oh Alice, you will never know. You will never know how much I truly love you."

**Me- FInally chapter 8 done... Tell me how many of you saw that one coming?**

**Seichiro-I definitely didn't.**

**Me -thought so...Anyways all of you..Please read and review Thankyou..**


	9. Arrange Marriage

**Me- Hi time for my next for your suppory you guys...Please do tell me what you think of this story thus far...Anyways, I still do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Now with all the formalities done, On with the story.**

**FORBIDDEN DESIRE**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter- 9**

**Arrange marriage**

***Ventus***

Shun and Seichiro were in the main hall of the palace, having a very important meeting with their father.

"What ?" came Shun's hysterical tone.

"You heard me, you are to get married with the minister's daughter Youaka." his father repeated, getting a bit impatient with him. Shun looked horrified. "No, I most definitely will not." he protested loudly.

"Shun, this is not your choice to make...I have already arranged every thing. You cannot protest to the wedding without a valid reason." The King of Ventus said with finalty. Seichiro stared at his brother sadly, he knew that Shun was already in love with the priestess of Darkas. Seichiro's co-operation had helped Shun sneak out of the palace undetected numerous times. Shun was devastated.

"But father..."

"I will hear no buts. Do you understand me Shun?" he asked. Shun nodded silently. not knowing what to say and how to say it."

His father left the room, leaving the two brothers alone.

"I will not give up." muttered Shun, clenching his fist in front of him. Seichiro went closer to him.

"I don't know what you intend to do in order to get out of this situation brother. But, know one thing, I will always support you. Regardless of what decision you make." His brown eyes met Shun's topaz ones in reassurance.

"Thank you...But, what am I to do?" he muttered in a barely audible voice. A long silence stretched on. "Maybe,... Yes that might work." Shun said as an idea suddenly came into his mind.

"What is it?" his brother pressed on.

"Well, you know how father is all nostalgic about things like love and such." he nods. "Well, maybe if he met Alice, and he saw that we truly are in love with each other. He might give in."

"But the chances are slim, seeing that she is the priestess of our rival kingdom." Seichiro stated. "Still, it is worth a try. It is your only chance...But see what she thinks of this entire situation."

Shun nods.

***Neutral Kingdom Shun&Alice secret meeting place***

Shun explains the entire situation to Alice. She turned her soft brown eyes to look at him. He saw horror and depression mirrored in her face. "I am sorry. But you must know that it was not my decision...Please, believe me."

"I believe you." she answered quietly, concentrating on the ground. "I should have known, realized sooner that we were never meant to be, that we should have sto-"

"That's enough...Please stop..." he cut her short. His voice was pleading, he did not want to hear any more. She looked at him, surprised at his tone. "But, there is still a very slim chance, a very very slim one." he continued. Alice looked at him listening intently.

Shun explained what he and Seichiro had in mind.

"What if...What if your father doesn't like me?...What'll we do then?" she asked softly, the doubt clearly showing in her voice.

"That won't happen. Who couldn't like you?" he replied with a small smile. "But God Forbid, if that does happen...Then we'll meet the followind Saturday and discuss it. I want you to know something Alice, I am willing to give up anything just to be with you."

Alice blushed at his last remark.

_The day Alice and Shun agreed upon finally came. _

Alice told Ace everything, however Ace was a bit did not know why. In the end he agreed that she could go. Shun made his way to the Darkas castle to pick Alice up. Ace looked at Shun, trying to see if he really did feel the same way.

"She is special. If you break her heart or pain her in any was I will personally hunt you down." Ace threatened under his breathe menacingly. Shun nodded silently as he walked past Ace and held out his hand to Alice, dressed in a beautiful gown.

She took his hand and smiled. She nodded to Ace before leaving. She felt nervous in the carriage, on the way to meet the King of Ventus.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." he reassured her as he took her hand and planted a gentle kiss on it. She blushed slightly at his action. She nodded, suddenly looking a lot more confident than she actually felt. They were finally there. The Ventus castle towered in front of them. She took in a deep breathe as they made their way inside hand-in-hand.

They finally reached the main hall. Seichiro was standing at the entrance. He smiled widely and gave them an enthusiastic thumbs-up. Alice mouthed a thanks as she and Shun made their way into the huge room.

There in the far side of the room sat the King, his head bent over the paperwork he was doing. Shun took in a deep breathe and tightened his grip on Alice's hand as if she would slip away if he let go. She was nervous as well. Shun cleared his throat.

"Good day to you father." he greeted. His father looked up at his son. His eyes undoubtedly on Alice in confusion. His father did not utter a single word, obviously waiting for an explanation. He wanted to know why his son was in front of him, hand-in-hand with a girl. He had to admit that the girl was beautiful. She also looked meek and shy. The king automatically liked the girl he saw in front of him, but he didn't let it show on his face. He looked on nonchalantly.

"Father, this is Alice. She is the reason I refused the marriage with lady Youaka." he thought it best to get right to the point. His father raised his eyebrows could feel Alice's hands start trembling with nervousness. He squeezed her hand. His father's eyes were focused on her face and mostly on Shun's hand that held Alice's. He could see the seriousness in Shun's eyes.

His eyes blazed with passion and the king could see that. In Alice's eyes he could see the same. She seemed a modest girl.

He was also quite amused that Shun had actually fallen in love and found a match for himself. He smiled at the two nineteen year olds. Shun half-sighed in relief. But he knew that things weren't over, they still had to reveal Alice's true identity.

"So father...What do you have to tell me."

"Well my son. I have to admit that I did not see this coming." he said with a small laugh.

"Father, there is one more thing you need to know...Alice, she isn't just a normal person...she is the prietess of Darkas."

At this the King's face was completely altered. His face turned angry and dark in a fraction of a second. "Pardon?" he half-growled.

Shun felt his heart go cold with fright.

"She is the priestess of Darkas." he muttered.

"AND WHAT IS THE MEANING OF BRINGING **OUR ENEMY **INSIDE THE CASTLE PREMISES?" his father shouted at him.

"But, father."

"I will not hear a single word. GET OUT of Ventus castle." he barked furiously at Alice. Shun was horrified at this turn of events.

Alice couldn't move. She was rooted to the spot out of fright.

"Shun, go to your room NOW." the King ordered seeing that his son's grip was still firmly on the Darkas girl's hand.

"NO, I will not." he protested defensively.

"I said that I would like to have a word with this friend of yours."

"You can still talk to her if I am here can't you." he said in defiance.

"Shun Kazami...Are you disregaeding a direct order from your Father, the king of Ventus?" he asked in a menacing tone.

"Y-"

"No Shun it's okay go ahead." reassured Alice in a shaky tone.

Shun looked at her uncertainly then leaves the room. He was a bit scared, especally after his Father's little outburst.

But he left all the same. Alice gulped as The King looked at her with cold eyes.

_What if...What if he doesn't like me? Will I be able to see Shun again? Oh..I only wish our kingdoms were more friendly._

She looked up from the groud, only to meet the icy and enraged face of Shun's father. She closed her eyes waiting for what was coming next.

**Me- Okay now that's that..Please review you guys,,It keeps me goin**

**THANKYOU**


	10. Complications

**Forbidden Desire **

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 10**

**Complications**

She looked up from the ground, only to meet the icy and enraged face of Shun's father. She closed her eyes waiting for what was coming next.

Her heart was beating in anticipation.

"You insolent brat. Do you honestly think that you can fool me? You people of Darkas are all alike, deceitful and untrustworthy."

She looked up at the king once again. It was obvious to see that he carried a personal grudge against those of Darkas. _But why?_ That was her question.

"Please do not say that Your Majesty...We _are_ peace loving people. We wish for peace, that is all." she answered in a shaky tone.

"Oh you don't say." snorted out the King mockingly.

What was it that made the King so bitter? Things then took a turn for the worst.

The King accused her of acting, of pretending to fall in love with his son just to destroy Ventus from the inside, and then kill him later when he least expected it. Tears slowly escaped Alice's eyes as she heard this accusation.

"I…..I would never." She said in midst of her tears. The King took no notice.

"I know your kind. This happened once before you know. One of your people came to this very castle fifteen years ago, in an attempt to make peace. Well that's what he said. But in the end he killed the Queen. He killed my wife."

So that was it. It was a person from Darkas that killed Shun's mother. That was why his father wouldn't accept her.

"Please believe me sir...I have no such intention. I am sorry your wife was killed, but you must understand I had nothing to do with the attack. So what could you possibly have against me?" she questioned.

"You dare question me foolish girl. Leave the grounds of this castle this very instant. Get out. NOW."

"This is wrong."

"You people of Darkas only know how to kill and cheat and be deceitful." These words went over the top. At this Alice looked up at the King, meeting his eyes directly. Her eyes were blank; there was no emotion in it, but rage.

"HOW dare you say that?" she snapped. "Dear King, do you think that you are the only one who has been cheated? That you are the only one who has lost loved ones? You are the very same King who assigned an assassination group and killed **both** of my parents. That was you, wasn't it?" Her hand was rested on where her heart was.

There was no answer.

"But, in spite of all of that. I am here in front of you. And **YOU** accuse me of something some other accursed, ungrateful person did? **YOU** orphaned me. It was because of you that I had to grow up without my parents. I was alone and lonely my entire childhood because of **you**…And you don't see me holding a grudge." Tears were freely falling from her eyes.

"You petty little girl!. Do you honestly think that you deserve someone like Shun. Do you honestly think that you are good enough for him? Do you think that you can make him happy and give him a bright future? Do you think that you can reach anywhere near his standards?"

Alice's eyes widened at this. It was then that she realized that she was blindly in love with Shun. So much so, that she hadn't thought about all this. Now that she considered all the options a new thought dawned in her mind.

_Do I really deserve someone as wonderful as Shun? I mean__,__ he is so nice and kind. He could do so much better and get a better person. Someone more beautiful and talented than I am. I mean, I am not good enough for him. I…..I….But I want to be with him…..I have to face the facts I AM selfish. So very selfish at that._

Seichiro was listening to all this. All this new information was too overwhelming for him.

"Get out of this place before I wish to kill you." Stated the King in a cold tone, extremely dissatisfied by Alice's little speech.

But Alice couldn't move. As all these thoughts flooded her mind she felt more and more helpless.

"I…..I love Shun with all my heart." She concluded. This only made the King more infuriated. He stood up from his throne, and he approached towards Alice. While doing so he unsheathed his sword.

He walked towards her. She looked up at him but mad no attempt to move. Her eyes were filled with a strange emotion...

But the King reached her and attacked her all the same. She closed her eyes and screamed. The impact never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see Seichiro there. He had shielded her with his sword.

The King's eyes widened in horror. "?" he stuttered.

Seichiro's eyes were filled with a strange sort of determination.

"I am sorry. I cannot let you do this to Brother." He muttered emotionlessly. He then turned to Alice. "Miss Alice, I think that it is best for you to leave the castle at the moment." He said. His voice seemed so caring and concerned that Alice found it within herself to nod.

Seichiro took a step back from his father and escorted Alice to the carriage.

"I am so sorry." He apologized for about the hundredth time. But, she did not answer, she could not. Her mind was just full of emotions. Emotions she couldn't voice no matter how hard she tried.

"Lady Alice…..Is something the matter?" asked the young Prince seeing her unnaturally spaced out expression.

"What is your impression of me Seichiro?" she asked nonchalantly.

"What do you mean? If you are concerned about what Father said, then please don't be. It was all just gibberish. He obviously is mistaken."

She didn't look convinced. "No, I mean does someone such as me even deserve someone as amazing as your brother?"

"Are you starting to have doubts?" she nodded slightly.

"Then I want you to know just one thing. My brother Shun, he is very serious about you. He really treasures you… I can tell." stated Seichiro with such sincerity that Alice couldn't help but believe him.

"But now…..I don't know what to do."

"Lady Alice….The reason my brother isn't here is because he was forcefully escorted to his room before by some guards….Please, you can wait until this Saturday right? He'll come…He will."

She looked into Seichiro's eyes with wonder, and then nodded silently.

"I know that he will…" she answered. Then she gave Seichiro a watery sort of smile before the carriage departed.

The carriage reached the castle of Darkas. As she had expected, Ace was there waiting for her. She did not have the strength to face him right then.

Ace knew from her face that the meeting had not gone well. He just stood by wordlessly and helped Alice to the main room.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" he questioned with genuine concern in his eyes after about ten minutes had passed.

She looked up at him in tears and ended up telling him everything that had happened. She was crying so hard by the time she had finished.

Ace slowly put his arms around Alice, comforting her. It hurt him to do so knowing that she loved someone else with all her heart. But nonetheless, he paid no heed to **his **aching heart; he only cared about the maiden crying onto him. He only thought of how he could diminish her pain. His pain was of no relevance according to him. He wanted to help her. The girl he so desperately loved with his entire heart.

**Me- Chapter 10 Done. YAY! I originally intended this to be a fanfiction consisting of only 10 chapters….my efforts were futile. I couldn't compress this into 10 chapters…**

**I honestly so not know how many chapters this fanfiction will contain..So I hope you guys will be patient and continue to read this fic to the end…..**

**I solemnly swear that I will never leave a fanfiction incomplete…NEVER EVER.**

**By the way this is just my second fanfiction…So please review and tell me whether you like this story and whether you like my style of writing.**

**ARIGATOU**


	11. Discovered

**Forbidden Desire**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 11**

**Discovered**

Days stretched on endlessly before Alice as she waited for the Saturday to arrive. She couldn't help replaying the entire scene in her mind over and over again. She wondered when everything started to go so terribly wrong. She would spend endless hours on the balcony, watching the garden below her. It pained Ace to see her like this. He wanted to kill Shun for making Alice endure so much pain. But, he continued watching her wordlessly from the sidelines.

Finally, the Saturday arrived. Ace could notice her uneasiness as she boarded the carriage. He didn't know why but he was a bit scared to let Alice go alone. But, he knew that she wouldn't let anyone go with her. So, the only option he had was to follow her himself... He sighed deeply as he mounted his white steed and followed the carriage without making his presence known.

Alice's heart started beating like crazy as she noticed that the carriage was almost near her destination. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself down. Then she opened her eyes in a determined expression. The carriage came to a stop. She got out and thanked the driver before leaving. She walked towards the clearing. Shun wasn't there yet. She figured that she was early. She walked and stood near the field of wild roses and inhaled their fragrance. As the wind ruffled her hair she opened her arms wide and closed her eyes, embracing the feeling of the wind upon her skin.

Just then Shun reached there. His eyes were just as nervous as Alice's were. His lips tugged into a small smile as he saw the angel in front of him, in midst of the beautiful roses. He just stared at her for a little while, not wanting to take his eyes off the beautiful maiden in front of him.

Alice slowly opened her eyes. As she turned around, her brown eyes met Shun's topaz ones. They stared at each other wordlessly for a little while.

"I-" she started. But before she could finish Shun was beside her and engulfed her in a hug. She was speechless and completely taken aback by this gesture. She slowly encircled her arms round him as well.

"I am sorry." He mumbled into her hair.

They parted from the hug. Alice looked into his eyes and saw the hurt mirrored there.

"It's alright…" she said slowly, finding it within her to smile a wavering smile. "But now…I guess that we cannot be together anymore…" she stated looking away from his eyes.

"Alice is that what you want?" he questioned, doubt flooding his mind and his voice.

What if Alice hated him now? He had to admit his father was too rude to her and had insulted her. What if she didn't want to be with him anymore? The thought was too painful for him to think. He loved her deeply and didn't want her to leave his life…But, if that was what she wanted he was half-willing to.

"No, I mean your father obviously is against this thought." She answered, still not looking at him.

He slowly put his hand under her chin and gently pulled her face to face his. She looked into his eyes with a forsaken look.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing her face. Seeing her sad like this tore his heart apart. In spite of the pain he looked on into her eyes with concern.

"I…I" that was all she could say before the tears she had held back, flooded her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Alice…." He held her close as her head rested on his chest. "Alice, if it pains you so much…Then…." He couldn't continue. The thought itself was too painful.

Ace was watching all this, his fists clenched in anger. He wanted to make Shun pay for making Alice cry like this. But, slowly he started to realize that the fault didn't lie with Shun…It was The King of Ventus. He was responsible for Alice's pain.

Alice slowly lifted up her head and looked at Shun through her watery eyes.

"I am sorry…" said Shun "I am sorry for hurting you like this….I guess you must not want anything to do with me from now on.." He said looking at her with a fake and forced smile plastered on his face. Even a two-year old could have figured out that smile was one of pain.

Her eyes widened at this.

"Shun, I know that I am being selfish when I tell you this but-"

"I understand…." He cut her short as he apologized again and took her lips in his. The kiss was filled with desperation, need and pure love. She was taken aback but she responded all the same.

He was surprised that Alice was kissing back. After some time they broke apart. Alice smiled lightly. But, he pulled away from her. He turned his back to her.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." He said looking at the sky.

"But why?" she asked surprised. Hadn't he just kissed her? Wasn't that supposed to signify love?

"You want us to go our separate ways right?"

"WHAT?"

A long silence followed. Then she realized how Shun could have easily misunderstood what she was trying to say.

"Shun, I was saying…I know that I am being extremely selfish…But, I love you."

The last three words took the wind prince by surprise. He whirled around to her, an incredulous look on his face. "What did you say? "He asked, his eyes wide, thinking that he had misheard her.

"I said…I LOVE YOU SHUN KAZAMI…" she said louder and clearer.

He looked dumbfound…"I love you too Alice Gehabich" he said taking her in his arms. "And nothing will get in our way."

"But your father-"he pressed his finger lightly on her lips to stop her. He considered the a bit of silence.

"Alice…Do you think The King of Darkas, Ace would mind if I came there...If I forfeited my title as prince… Would he let me stay in Darkas?"

She looked at Shun in surprise. He was willing to give up his crown for **her**?

"Don't worry...I don't want to stay at the palace…Just a normal-"

"But Shun…Why would you give it all up?"

"Just see if he will." Said Shun, smiling thoughtfully and not answering her question. "You know that I love you right?" he questioned. She just smiled as she nodded.

Ace was truly surprised that Shun was willing to do all of this just to be with Alice and to keep her happy. He smiled slightly. It seemed like Alice was really happy with this Prince. And if she was, then Ace had no choice but to let Shun come to Darkas. "As long as he loves her with all his heart." He whispered under his breathe.

***The Palace Of Ventus***

"Sire, The young prince is in the clearing of the Neutral Kingdom, meeting with a beautiful red-haired maiden." Said a soldier who was kneeling on the ground before the King.

"I see...So that is where my DEAR boy disappears to every Saturday." He declared in a hysterical tone.

"And apparently, he is planning to forfeit the crown." Continued the soldier, a bit uneasily.

"Is that what it's come to?" The King was furious.

"Call in your best **assassins**." Ordered the King in a cold and heartless tone.

"But, Sire… They are already on a separate mission."

"Then the best _soldiers_ will have to do...Call them here pronto."

"As you wish Your Majesty." Said the soldier- general leaving to gather a group of his best soldiers.

**Me- What'll happen next I wonder?**

**Runo- Hey…Why do we not know about our friend's romance?**

**Me- Actually Runo, you do and so does Dan, Marucho and Julie. Before the beginning of the next chapter Alice and Shun will write you guys letters, informing you the same.**

**Runo- We are not against it..Are we?**

**Me- No don't worry you aren't…Anyway to all my faithful readers..Thankyou for reading and please Do REVIEW..**


	12. Ambush

**Forbidden Desire**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 12**

**Ambush**

Alice asked Ace if he would allow Shun to live in Darkas and was extrmely surprised at his positive reply. But she felt guilty that Shun would loose everything because of her. After what seemed like a long wait Saturday finally arrived. She and Shun had written letters to all their friends requesting their support. And to their surprise they all agreed to favour their decision.

***Ventus***

Shun was all ready to sneak out of the palace. He took his sword and turned to open the door. To his greatest surprise, the strong door wouldn't open. It was locked. At first he thought he was mistaken. His eyes widened in horror as he realized that he was locked in.

"No way, I should have sensed something was wrong when Father ordered the sudden renovation of my room yesterday…No…But does he think that he can keep me locked in here forever? Unless…"

He hit the door with fury, realizing what his father had in mind. "How can he be so cruel?" Shun looked at the window. To his greatest surprise the window was jammed shut. His father had thought of everything. Shun tried hitting the door all he could, but it was too strong. He was enraged. He unsheathed his sword and then tried to cut the door open with various strikes all of no avail. He tried and tried but couldn't even manage a small dent in it. He looked closely at the door and was surprised to see than his father had the door coated with a very strong metal-like wood.

"Cinha wood…Impenetrable." He concluded as his knees gave away, thinking about what would happen to Alice. "NO!" he shouted hitting on the ground with his fists.

"Uh…Prince Shun?"

Shun stood up, a sudden burst of hope flooding his heart. "Baron! Baron get me out of here." He shouted.

"What happened Sire?"

"I am locked in." Shun knew that Baron had a way with locks and such. He listened intently. And then after what seemed like eternity the door opened.

"Thank you so much Baron. I owe you BIG time." Shun said as he rushed out the room but then he stopped in his tracks.

"Baron, do you think that I could borrow that cloak?"

"Yes, of course Your Majesty." said Baron as he handed the Brown cloak him. Shun then wore it so that he could go out of the castle undetected. He knew that his Father would have been very particular with orders.

***Neutral Kingdom's Garden***

_It's been a long time. I wonder where Shun is.._Thought a orange haired girl as she waited for her beloved. She then heard footsteps. She smiled slightly, but the smile soon faded away as she realized that something was wrong. It wasn't the footsteps of just one person there were at least ten separate footsteps. She stood up and was going to hide. But before she could _they_ saw her. At least half a dozen soldiers, all with the Symbol of Ventus of their shoulder-pads..

"Forgive us dear Priestess. But we have come here to do away with your life." said one of them as they proceeded towards her. Alice kept backing away until her back hit a tree. She looked at them with a horror-stricken face_._

One of them unsheathed his sword and swung the sword at her. She closed her eyes and screamed, waiting for the impact; instead she heard the noise of metal clinking together. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a cloaked figure shielding her with a sword. A battle dragged on. It was amazing to see how the cloaked man fought back all the guards. He killed mercilessly. Alice was horrified at the sight of all the blood. She opened her mouth but no voice came out. One of them managed to ambush the cloaked figure and his sword pierced right through him. Alice saw the sword emerging out of his back .The dark cloak immediately got drenched with blood.

"NO…." she screamed at the sight of her savior being impaled. But he refused to give up. He fought them and he succeeded in killing every last one. Just as the last of the guards died, he fell on his knees, feeling weak from all the blood he had lost. The beautiful garden was drenched with blood.

Alice couldn't see who her savior was, but she was distressed. She knew that no one would risk their life for her. Unless….

"S…S….Sh…Shun?" she stuttered, grief and fear overcoming her entire being. The cloaked figure gave a small, dry, ironic laugh.

"Alice…"

She knew that voice. She could never mistake it … It belonged to-

"Ace?" she half-asked shakily as she made her way over to the cloaked man. She knelt down near him. "Even when a cloaked person saves you. You expect it to be _**HIM**__**.**_ You must really love him THAT much hey?" he asked in a strange tone. She couldn't answer.__

She slowly removed the cloak's hood from his head to see his face clearly. And she saw him, her best friend. His chest had a deep wound.

He gave her a strange defeated smile. Just then he coughed, he coughed out Blood.

"Wait here...I'll go and get help." said Alice. Just as she stood up Ace caught her hand and pulled her back down.

"Don't go." was all he said. She was surprised that Ace still had the strength to do so.

"Ace what do you think you are doing? You need medical attention. You-" but she was cut short as he pulled her close and hugged her, in spite of the tremendous pain it caused.

"Alice, please don't leave me…Not now…If you do, then I will have to die alone here." He stated.

"What do you mean? You can't die… NO. I will go and get help." She said trying to break free from his strong his strong grip, but she couldn't.

"Alice, there is no mistaking it. I am going to die." He said calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" she half-shouted as tears ran down her eyes. She was shaking like a leaf.

"I am so sorry to cause you grief but death is unavoidable. And my time on Ekametrika is coming to a close."

"But, Ace...No…Why did you have to go and do that? Why did you protect me? You could have just let me-" she was cut short yet again. This time Ace pressed his finger gently to her lips and nodded his head from side to side.

"This is my decision Alice."

She had no choice but to surrender and watch as he coughed out more blood. He looked at the pale orange-haired girl in front of him.

"Please Alice dear, don't cry."

"But I…."

"I love you." His eyes widened as he realized what he had just blurted out. Alice's face was full of shock as she looked at her best-friend. "W…What did you say?" she asked unsteadily.

"I…Huh…Alice, I love you." He said as he sighed and then took her lips in his and kissed her. She was extremely shocked, she could not react. The kiss was extremely frail and gentle and she could taste nothing but blood.

_He loves me? But then watching me in love with Shun must've hurt him so bad…No_

He slowly parted and then smiled at her. A truly happy smile. Then he leant back to the tree. _I thought that I would take this secret to the grave with me… But I couldn't…I just had to tell her how I felt. I am so pathetic._ He laughed dryly.

"Ace?" he raises his hand to caress her face.

"Don't worry. I know that you cannot return my feelings. My dear Alice.." just as he said this, his hand went cold and it dropped to his side. A strange paleness spread on his face. And he was dead.

"NO ACE! …NO…" She screamed.

After about fifteen minutes she heard footsteps. She heard footsteps heading towards her. She stood up.

"What do you want NOW?" she asked in a strange deranged tone as she took hold of Ace's sword and pointed it at the person there.

It was someone in a brown cloak.

"Reveal Yourself" she said once again in a blank but ordering tone.

The figure took off the cloak to reveal Black-hair and topaz eyes.

Alice's body once again started trembling like crazy. The sword fell from her grasp as tears stained her face. Her knees gave away and she fell to the ground.

"Look at what they did to him. Look at what your people did to Ace." She shouted in a cynical tone as she grasped her forehead and broke down, her body trembling all the while.

**- Uhm….Review Please..Tell me if you liked it….I am pretty sure some of you might have thought that it was Shun who saved Alice and got stabbed at first. That is what I aimed for anyways.**

**Please do review.. Arigatou for reading.**

**I don't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers**


	13. Negotiation

**Forbidden Desire**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 13**

**Negotiation**

"Look at what they did to him. Look at what your people did to Ace." She shouted in a cynical tone as she grasped her forehead and broke down, her body trembling all the while.

Shun did not know what to do. He stood wordlessly only a few feet away with a traumatized expression on his face as he looked at Ace's dead body and then at Alice's trembling figure. To think that **his **father had done this and that he had actually intended to kill Alice. He clenched his fists in rage.

He found his legs taking step after step towards Alice. As he reached her he knelt down beside her. She didn't seem to notice.

The sound of her sobs was breaking his heart. He was ready to die 100 times over than watch her in pain. He slowly leaned towards her and snaked his arms around her waist. He half expected her to push him away. But she didn't, instead she gripped his cloak with her trembling hands and cried onto his chest.

"Why?" she sobbed.

He couldn't reply or react in any way. He could only put his hands around her and let her cry onto him and then hope against hope that he would be able to ease her pain.

_I can't do anything for her…I am useless…_

After what seemed like eternity Shun found his voice.

"I am sorry." He replied shakily in an extremely sincere tone.

She looked up at him. His eyes widened as he saw the desperation in her eyes. They looked at each other wordlessly... Forever wishing for each other's proximity.

"It…It is not your fault…" her voice trailed off as she slowly looked away. More tears appeared in her eyes. She slowly rested her head on his chest once again. She felt his warmth and she wanted to forget everything and just stay in that toasty warmth forever. But, she couldn't…Circumstances were against her and destiny wouldn't let her. It expected her to suffer.

It felt even more comforting when he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She loved him. She felt warm and nice every time he touched her. It only invited her more. But she knew that it soon had to come to an end.

She slowly pulled herself from his grip. He looked at her surprised. She gently caressed the side of his face with her pale, cold fingers.

He pulled her into a kiss right at that moment. She was taken aback, she couldn't react. Shun could taste the dried blood on her lips. He realized that he was being selfish. She wasn't in the mental condition for a kiss, yet he forced it. He was disgusted at his greed that he pulled away immediately.

He wondered why her lips were covered with blood. Alice slowly brought her hand to her lips and touched them gingerly. She wore a spaced out expression.

"I go now." She stated shakily. She then stood up. Shun stood up as well, regretting his action.

"He was my best-friend. The only family I ever had…and he…he loved me." She muttered, wanting to let Shun know everything.

"He what?"

"He apparently loved me yet I did not realize that I pained him greatly." She said with a forsaken little smile. She then knelt down beside Ace. "He got killed. He protected me to the very end…just like he promised."

"….."

She slowly lifted Ace's head. Shun saw for the first time, the peace, the obvious happiness on the face of the departed young king. Satisfaction that he was able to protect the one he treasured above all.

He knelt down beside Alice as well.

"He was very brave." He stated blankly. "And he fought for you. For your protection. Yet, I was not able to make it on time. He shouldn't have died. If only I was a bit earlier then I could have saved-"

She nodded her head from side to side preventing Shun from going any further.

"Help me carry him to his horse." She said as she looked at the wounds inflicted on him. Shun nodded and carried Ace to his white steed. Alice wordlessly retrieved Ace's sword. She got up on the horse as well.

"Rest in Peace my dear friend." She whispered to the dearly departed King.

"Are you sure that you will be alright on your own?" Shun asked her still looking at her concern.

"Yes, I'll be on my way then… You know when to expect me."

"Don't push yourself. Take a break this week. Come the next week." Shun insisted.

"Okay then." She said as she rode away. Shun stood in the clearing unable to say a word. He was causing her so much pain and he hated himself for that..

***Darkas Castle***

As the white steed approached the gates the guards bowed in welcome. The gates opened and Alice rode the horse in to palace grounds. No one noticed Ace's motionless body.

A dark-blue haired man stood on the grounds bowing.

"Welcome back Your Majesty and Milady." He stood up but then noticed that something was off. His eyes widened as he went closer and noticed Ace and the blood on his clothes.

"W…What happened?" he stuttered. Once again Alice's eyes filled with tears.

"He…He is no more." She muttered.

"What do you mean? Who did this? Tell me miss….Who did this?" Alice was about to tell him that it was the King of Ventus but then she saw the probability of a war to arise. She also remembered Ace's eagerness to lead a peaceful existence.

"Milady… Please answer."

"Please Jin… I would like to be on my own for a while." Her voice was so pleading and desperate that he couldn't refuse.

"Yes, you do need some rest…Go ahead."

"Thank you." She then wordlessly left Jin, who was equivalent to the second in command of Darkas.

Three days passed. Jin was given the crown and was elevated to the title King. Things got further complicated as Alice tended to shut herself off from everyone around her. She also evaded questions about who Ace's actual murderers were.

Then a terrible drought hit the Kingdom of Darkas and unexplained fires started breaking out, burning away lots of villages. Lots of people lost their lives, homes and their dear ones. Jin was getting overstrained the entire time. Things were starting to get to him. That was when he received a note with a Ventus seal on it.

He eyed it suspiciously. Then sighing deeply he opened it.

"_Dear King Jin,_

_This note is issued in the best interest of the King of Ventus. We would like to make some __**negotiations **__and put forward some terms… Terms which you can accept or decline according to your own free will__,__ of course._

_The terms are simple._

_There are some matters regarding your Kingdom that do not satisfy us. On account of this we have no choice but to declare WAR on you__,__ people of Darkas. _

_We are sure that you are well aware of the fact that your army does not stand a chance with those of ours, especially when we are allied with all the other Kingdoms. If you want to evade this situation there is only one simple thing that you need to do._

_If you concede to our demands then we will withdraw the war declaration and enter into a truce with you, a peace treaty in fact._

_The demand is "__'Kill the Priestess of your Kingdom. Kill Lady Alice__**."'**_

_We are sure that you, the present King is wise enough to make the right choice. _"

Jin's eyes were as wide in utter incredulity as he read the note. Fear overcame him. "They want us to kill Lady Alice? But why?" The fate of the entire Kingdom depended on his **decision**.

**Hope you guys liked it****J****. **_**Please Review**_** and tell me your opinions.**

**I would like to thank all those who reviewed this story and all of my other ones. You guys really encourage me… I will thank you all formally at the end of the story. Until then I couldn't stop myself from thanking all you wonderful readers out there.**

**And thanks to all who read this story up till now and not forgetting those who added me to their favorites. Thank you Thank you Thank you…**

**I have been receiving such a lot of anonymous reviews so I was not able to reply to them all…**

**Anyways guys thanks for reading…btw I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

**Until next time****...****This is crystal-mist signing out.**

**Ciao. **


	14. Execution order

**Forbidden Desire**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 14**

**Execution Order**

Alice couldn't figure out why her life was turning out to be more and more complicated by the minute. At first, she got involved in Forbidden Love with the Wind Prince Shun Kazami, then his father condemned their relationship, then her best-friend died leaving her alone in the vast castle and now she was being held on trial for his murder.

Things twisted around unexpectedly. Currently she was in a prison cell, awaiting her trial.

_I wonder what else will happen now._

She thought as she slowly touched her tear-stained cheeks. She lost count of how many tears she had shed. But, she felt responsible to prevent war. What she did not know, was this was all the plot of Shun's father. She did not know that he was manipulating Jin.

"Milady, it is time for the trial." A guard announced as he led her out of the prison.

She stood before her judges, those who would be responsible for deciding her fate. What she did not know was that the trial was rigged to pass her an execution order unanimously.

"The case against The Priestess…She has brought forth great misfortune to our Kingdom. She has been indulging in some actions that have derailed her purity and thus causing our people suffering."

Alice's eyes widened.

"Do you object to this Lady Alice?"

"I…"

"Have you or have you not made lip contact or more with someone of the opposite gender?"

Alice's eyes widened and mirrored shock. "I…I have." She answered, closing her eyes as she remembered Shun. The whole crowd gasped and started muttering

"Our Priestess is no longer pure…That is why we have been facing with droughts and other misfortunes." and such.

"Second…Our dear King has recently been assassinated. Lady Alice was the only one present at that time…Do you deny that Lady Alice?"

"No…"

"And you refuse to speak of the real murderers…" Her eyes started overflowing with tears….Why was this happening to her? She felt her body trembling with fear.

"Yes." She replied closing her eyes once again and putting her arms around herself.

"That proves it…To conclude the verdict…I would like to say that Our Priestess is the sole cause of all our misfortunes. The drought, the sudden unexplained fires, the famine and all else is due to her negligence…We lost our ruler and are now stuck in utter turmoil because of her… She is the root cause of all evil. All in favor of her execution please raise your hands."

Execution? Her heart went cold as she heard that word. Her knees started shaking like crazy as she heard it. Her legs gave away and she was on the ground, her eyes still wide and full of tears.

The entire council supported the decision.

"It is decided then; two weeks from now shall be the execution date for our Priestess, Lady Alice Gehabich….Let her death bring peace and prosperity once again to our kingdom…Council dismissed."

Two big burly guards led Alice back to her prison-cell.

"Capital punishment…hm…two weeks from now I will be roasted alive in front of all the people of Darkas. They shall all despise me. They shall hate me because they think that I have betrayed them." Alice's body was still shaking as she talked to herself. "Death…Death is such a terrifying prospect…Everyone shall scorn me and wish that I go to hell." Tears dripped down her cheeks.

"And the funny part is the day of my execution is the exact same day that I agreed to meet Shun in the clearing." She laughed a dry little laugh.

"I guess it is time for me to atone for my sins. To atone for making those dearest to me suffer. Shun and Ace…I have pained the both of you a lot…Please, I only hope that you find it in your hearts to forgive me."

She was sad and lonely, two endless weeks stretched out before her demise. She curled up on the floor, tears still in her eyes.

"I deserve this for being so selfish." She muttered in a half-trance.

One and a half week passed. It was Friday. The day before Alice's scheduled execution.

***Ventus***

"Brother..brother…." Seichiro was calling out desperately.

Shun stopped hearing the anxiety in his brother's voice. "What is wrong?" he asked turning to face his younger brother's pale face.

He related everything. Their father's intention to go into a peace treaty with Darkas.

"So, Seichiro that is a good thing isn't it?"

"Not much…The ceremony at which the peace treaty will be signed is the execution of Lady Alice."

"WHAT? Execution?"

"Yes apparently she has been charged with the murder of their king and also for various other matters."

"NO … … … …when is it?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Tomorrow."

"Why did you not inform me earlier?"

"Father only told me five minutes ago and he particularly ordered me not to inform you… But I had to..."

"Thank you…" Shun thanked his brother. Seichiro could see the absolute fear in the eyes of the Wind Prince...

"Seichiro, I shall be sleeping in your room tonight." He informed.

"What do you mean?"

"I am sure that Father will once again try to lock me in my room to prevent my interference."

Seichirio nodded in approval. "I pray for your success dear brother."

***Darkas Kingdom at time of Execution***

Alice had spent a very tiring two weeks in prison. During this course of time she had hardly eaten anything. Her body looked more frail, pale and delicate. In spite of all this she did not fail to look beautiful.

"I wonder… What will Shun be doing now?...He expects me to be at the clearing waiting for him…He doesn't know that I am going to die…How I wish that our love wasn't Forbidden…But there are things in life that we are just forced to accept without protest… I however chose to go against it…But because of that I was loved very deeply by that amazing prince and because of that simple fact I do not regret dyeing today. Although, I do wish that the both of us could be together somehow. But it just is not possible…Not in this world."

She was chained up and a long speech dragged on. She paid no attention to it. She closed her eyes and Shun's face appeared before her. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, yet no one cared. According to them she was a sinner, a terrible cold-blooded sinner.

There was a bit of silence when Alice was expected to repent for her sins.

"I demand that you stop this execution process immediately." There came a determined voice.

Alice immediately opened her eyes in shock, she knew that voice… She could never mistake that voice…It was **Shun**…

The whole crowd gasped… Shun's father, who was there on the podium looked angry.

"What do you think you are doing son?" he demanded.

"_S….Shun…What are you doing? _Alice thought….She wanted to use her voice but no sound would escape her throat.

"As of this moment I am not your son…I disown you from being my family." Shun shouted back at the furious Wind King, hatred flooding his voice. He knew that his father was responsible for this sudden execution… All the onlookers froze, uncertain what to do next. The prince of Ventus had just showed up, defied his father and demanded the execution to stop.

**Me- Okay, End of this chapter… Those who saw this execution order coming; raise your hand and shout "I SAW IT COMING."**

**Seichiro- I for one didn't see that one coming..**

**Me- Thank you for being so honest Sei…..Then again I created you, so that is to be expected…**

**Seichiro- Don't call me Sei…It sounds like a girl's name…**

**Me- *laughs* Kay whatever…**

**Anyways READ AND REVIEW please…..and I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

**Arigatou for reading… until next time this is crystal-mist signing out… PEACE.**


	15. The ending

**Forbidden Desire**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 15**

**The ending**

"As of this moment I am not your son…I disown you from being my family." Shun shouted back at the furious Wind King, hatred flooding his voice.

All the on-lookers froze in surprise.

"This is your last warning Shun…. Stand aside or face the consequence…One thing is for sure this execution WILL take place." called out his father, blinded by anger.

"Oh, is that what you intend to do… Go ahead then." Shun urged coldly as he drew out Enraiha, his silver sword.

Alice's eyes widened in horror as she saw what Shun was doing. Jin was extremely confused, yet he ordered the guards to attack. He expected that the wind prince was bluffing.

But he was dead wrong. Shun took on at least twenty guards at the same time. He got injured, but did not bother. He continued fighting, slashing out at one guard after another mercilessly.

His father was meanwhile quiet.

His pride wouldn't let him stop the fight and give in to their desires.

Alice watched in terror…To her it felt like déjà-vu. Yet Shun showed no sign of stopping.

"Shun, that is enough….Please…please stop this. I beg you." she half-shouted. For a minute Shun's attention got side-tracked and a sword pierced into his left arm.

"No…" Alice shouted, tears flooding her eyes.

"Alice, I love you." He announced in midst of the fighting. His arm was drenched in blood, yet he gave her a reassuring smile. Her heart shuddered as she heard his public confession to her.

Hearing this Jin figured out why The King of Ventus wanted Alice dead…He looked at Alice and then at all the people of the kingdom. At one end an innocent person was about to get executed. At the other end was the peace and prosperity of the entire Kingdom. He knew that if he signed a treaty with one of the Kingdoms then **DARKAS **would no longer be misfits in Ekametrika. They would finally be accepted.

"Capture him." Jin ordered. The guards concurred and surrounded Shun; he had no means of escape. He fought back all he could but in the end was captured and tied up with chains. His father seemed to think that this action was most appropriate. What they did not know was that although Shun acted fine he was seriously injured.

He was chained up just like the one he loved. He looked up at her, desperation in his eyes.

"I am so sorry." He muttered.

Alice couldn't hear what he was saying, but she could guess. She felt like her heart was plunged in the deepest reaches of despair.

She closed her eyes in misery, the chains cutting into her wrists.

_Oh please Hydranoid no…No, please let Shun live please… Please…_

Alice opened her eyes to look at Shun, she saw the background swirl in millions of iridescent colours.

Then everything around her plunged in darkness

"What is happening? I can't be dead yet. Right?" she muttered to herself.

She then felt a strange aura behind her. She turned around only to see a large black-purple dragon behind her. She fell on her knees. "Hydranoid?" she mumbled weakly.

"Yes, it is me my child… I have been watching you…You, my dear have gone through too much suffering." Spoke the majestic dragon.

"At least some one thinks so." She answered to her God.

"You have regrets?"

She did not speak only nodded as an answer..

"You wish to be with that…Boy?"

Some more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Yes." She replied feebly.

"Look there." said Hydranoid his eyes fixed to a corner.

She gazed where the great dragon was looking. Her eyes widened as she saw a boy with long black hair and topaz eyes. One of his hands resting on a green phoenix.

It was Shun, and Alice realized that the green phoenix was Skyress, the Ventus God.

"The both of you wish for only one thing, and that is to be with one another." stated Skyress.

"But I am afraid that we cannot grant a wish at such a great scale… Because the both of you will **never** be able to be together…At least not in this world." continued Hydranoid.

Alice's eyes were rested on Shun's the entire time the Gods were talking… Shun was guilty, and she could sense that. He thought that it was his fault that Alice was made to suffer.

"We are sorry. We know that this is your one and only true wish…and we desire to assist you. But we do not possess that much power."

Their hearts sank, knowing that even their Gods could do nothing to help them. Their eyes were still locked, each mirroring the extreme grief of the other.

"What if I wished for the same thing?" there came a voice from the darkness.

It was Runo and she was near a snow white Tigress.

"And us too." came another voice.

When Shun turned to see who it was he was well and truly surprised. There, around them stood Dan with a red dragon, Marucho with a blue lizard, Julie with a Golem and Joe with a white dragon.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Shun, dumbfounded.

"You'll see." Replied Dan in all knowing way….

"Plus when we received your letter we just had to help." Julie added with a bright smile.

"Are you all sure about this?" questioned Hydranoid, obviously pleased at the latest development.

"Yes, we are positive." Marucho said nodding his head.

"We are well aware of what we are doing." assured Joe as he looked at both Alice and Shun with a comforting smile.

"Then each of us will grant you one gift." spoke the Red dragon, Dragenoid.

"A new world." spoke Tigrera.

"A new life." said Prayess.

"And a new beginning." Gorum boomed in his deep voice

"No divisions and discrimination on the basis of Gods." Wyvern said.

"A vow to see one another once more..." Hydranoid said.

"**One** key to bring back your memories." stated Skyress in her calm voice.

"And finally my own personal gift… No pain on death." Dragenoid spoke.

Alice looked at the seven Gods and replayed their gifts.

They had blessed Shun and her. According to their gifts she and Shun would meet each other again in an alternate universe where their love wouldn't be forbidden. She wondered if it really were possible.

"However, I can only give you ONE key that jogs your memories of Ekametrika... It may or may not revive your memory. It all depends on you and your strength of resolve." Explained Skyress.

"Oh thank you so much." Shun thanked them whole-heartedly.

"All of you." Added Alice. She didn't notice that Shun was moving towards her and was extremely surprised when she felt his strong arms around her. She smiled slightly as she encircled her arms around him as well.

"Aw.. so cute." squeaked Julie.

"Until next time." Alice muttered.

"Know that I will always love you... No matter what."

"I love you as well….. With all my heart…. Forever and ever." She answered back as tears -this time those of happiness- rolled down her cheeks.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the scenery had reverted back to that of the execution chamber. She looked at Shun's eyes and saw the strange hope that was in his eyes… She then realized that everything she just saw wasn't a dream.

"I love you." She mouthed as the guard untied her and pulled her roughly.

Shun watched in horror. He saw Alice shook her arms free from the guards.

"Don't you dare touch me… I can walk." She snapped at them in a strange tone. The guards were so surprised that they let go.

Alice made her way to where the fire was to be made without another single word.

The priest walked up to the pyre. He was about to order one of the guards to tie Alice up.

"Don't bother… It is not like I am going to run away or something." She said in that strange tone again.

The priest was taken aback … But he soon regained his composure.

"As you wish then." He uttered.

After a bit of chanting he set the place on fire.

Shun watched in terror as the flames blazed up around Alice wildly. There was nothing he could do to help her.

"NO….." he screamed. Alice's eyes showed sadness. She slowly nodded her head from side to side in disapproval.

She did not shriek as everyone had expected. Instead, she closed her eyes and opened her arms a little.

It was how she normally enjoyed the cool breeze.

Shun watched as her orange locks of hair seemingly blended in with the fire.

Her hair, her face, her body everything was becoming one with the flame. All the people around were whispering in confusion.

Alice then opened her eyes and looked straight at Shun's. At that moment a single tear rolled down both their cheeks. But their eyes each shone with hope.

The hope that they would see one another again.

Alice hence deceased. And Shun followed her soon after, his injuries being serious.

Seichiro watched on from the balcony. He brought his hand up to his heart and muttered.

"Rest in peace…together in life and death… May you never part. Always remain with one another."

**THE END**

**Okay****,**** okay many of you will want to get me for this one. But I promise a sequel…**

**Yes, a sequel. This is how I planned this story right from the start…**

**Please, all my wonderful readers don't desert me.**

**I will make a sequel to sum this story up and this sequel WILL have a happy ending I promise. Please understand. I am not heartless.**

**Please read and to show that I really mean my promise I have already written the first chapter for the sequel and here is the link below**

.net/s/6308249/1/FINALLY_TOGETHER_AT_LAST

**Anyway the name is FINALLY, TOGETHER AT LAST**

**Please read and DO review.**

**I guess you could cal this a Tsubasa Chronicles influence on me J**

**Please check out my other stories as well.**


	16. acknowledgement16

**Forbidden Desire**

**Acknowledgement**

Okay so here I go in order

First of all thanks to **A-Million-Words** for being my beta-reader in the first four chapters.

And **A-Million-Words** Thank you for the reviews...

Thanks **Aleca-Kasumi** for encouraging me to move forward and not to quit.

Thankyou **Marshmellows** . You have reviewed most of my chapters and cheered me up manifold.

Hey **BK **Thankyou for loving my story and urging me to update, it really sparked me up to update sooner. Once again thank you from the bottom of my heart. You know you really should get an account. Or do you have one? I dunno.

To** ignorance , docy, let the flames begin **,** pressure, tori , decoy , The only exception, Jade, Saya, sandra , New Land Rules, **thank you so much for taking the time and trouble to review.my sweet anonymous reviewers whom I was not able to thank. Love Y'all.

**Calling Wave, **I am like so grateful for your constant support. I think you are so sweet. Your numerous reviews really helped me continue and thanks for saying you love my story. And btw your stories rock as well. I really don't know how to thank you.

**taymontu **Thanks for loving my story..I am so happy.

**tenko12 **Shun disowning his Dad was a nice touch wasn't it? This is the best I could do for those two [Alice and Shun]... Sure they will get together in the end I HOPE..You never know.

**Okami1001 **An anonymous reviewer, but I am extremely grateful to you...You kept reviewing most of my chapters and it really encouraged me to keep going. Wind sword _Kaze_ was a great suggestion.. But since only TWO people voted and since I am a bit lazy to change it's name.. The sword shall remain as Enraiha. Hope you don't mind.

**Darkus Pride**Hey there. I updated the chapters as fast as I could. Hope that it satisfied you… And thanks for complimenting my chapters. Did I mention it means a lot to me?

**Tyler **Ooooooh thankyou so much for your compliment...When I read that I was so happy... And yes, I agree I should spell check LOL.

**Kat-kath **Thanks my sweet hyper-active sweet friend. Did I just write 'sweet' twice? Hm... But I guess you deserve that... Because you indeed are sweet... Thankyou for the numerous reviews you sent me...Thanks for loving my stories..And telling me that I am a goo ..Love ya… Your stories are amazing as well. . The plots are extremely interesting .

**roseangel555**Ooh you think this is a good fanfic? Thanks

**DDR326**Iam sure you saw that Ace loved Ace coming. I did drop a few hints. Okay, maybe not a few. And yes it would have been totally sad if it was Shun… But I guess saying that now is pointless cause he is gone…No…But he is reborn right? So things can't be that bad. Plus, sorry bout the heart-attack I almost caused you. *winks*

**Lettherebelight**I updated as fast as I could…*smiles* Thanks for saying my story is great… I really mean that.

**shadowwing1994 **Thanks for the reviews .. and for saying that you loved my story..It means a lot to me when someone says that… And I am so totally sorry that I let both Alice and Shun die just like you asked me NOT to. But I couldn't help it. That was my original plan. And I felt kinda guilty when I read that review.

Again I am so sorry... Forgive me?

**heartsofhopeandlight ** I am indebted for your support...I really am , I am so glad I could talk to you. Well maybe not talk but you get the picture right?… And the idea to write a Alice x Ace is working real fine...Thanks again my dear friend.

**Crystalpearl **So grateful for your reviews. I realy am...And our pennames are kinda similar dontcha agree? Crystalpearl and crystal-mist.. YAY *winks* PLus thankyou for the cookie.. I'll treat you to virtual ice-cream someday. Btw.. You can see the furture right? Then predict the grade for my History test I just wrote.. LOL just kidding.

**MarshmellowsSleeping **Thankyou so much for your reviews..I wonder are you and the anonymous reviewer **Marshmellows** the same person?

**Cuteshuri5 **Yes it is sad that Ace died.. But I just had to kill him...Well maybe not kill but make the King kill him.. But you get the picture right? And were the chapters emotional? I tried to make it as best as I could…Well at least someone thought so…. *smiles* plus I updated as fast as my imagination would let me. And the same with the sequel.

**katzike123 **yes I wish the king died as well...Hm.. I guess that is kinda pointless my saying so. I mean I could have killed him any point in the story..Hm.. *sighs* And don't worry you are not the only hyper one... I am as well..XD And "oh god oh god oh god oh god yay shun and Seichiro boo jin and the king." so sweet and cute. Plus it rhymed, well more or less.

**Kitten9322 **thank for the review. Shun did protect his girl… Well to a certain extent at least… please keep reading.

**darkusalice **DO you really think I should be a writer? Thanks so much for that compliment… I really am touched.

**apanda** I should be proud of this fanfiction? Thanks *teary-eyed* I am though. Because I got so many wonderful reviews and so many people actually read it.

Once again thanks to all those who read, reviewed and added me and my stories to their favourites

Please keep reading the sequel you guys….


End file.
